My Grand Misconception 2: Our Rises and Our Falls
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: I became friends with Golden Freddy! This made me decide to work full time at the restaurant! News of a new restaurant was unfolding! Will me and Golden be split apart forever? will we find each other? Will I be killed trying to find him? Final Chapter posted! Golden x Gabe and Gabe x Golden! Theme Song: "Just Gold" by user MandoPony on Youtube. Chapter 18 proofed and edited!
1. Chapter 1: Big News

**A/N**

**Too curious about this story! I want to get it started today. The storyline should be interesting considering it is a sequel! **

**Thank you to Phoenix-Magic and Killer WoW The Golden Foxy for reviewing and following! I hope I get more followers!**

**This is a sequel to My Grand Misconception! Also, this is story 4! Remember to check out A Continuance of Misconception and Mike's Killer Job!**

**Now without anymore interruption, here is chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: "Big" News**

It had been a week since Night 5. I was walking in the restaurant again to go visit Golden. We grew closer with each passing day. I'd come in with some sort of strange story for that day. He would just sit there and listen. The other animatronics would stop by and look in, but they weren't much of a bother. They got the message when Golden flung them through a wall. I walked to the supply closet.

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Golden asked curiously. He had that smile on his face that he always had. He was happy to see me.

"Not really. Not much went on." I replied. "Anything happen around here?"

"No. Just a bunch of people coming in and surveying the place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people were coming in and measuring things and moving stuff around."

"Let me go talk to the manager. I want to see what's going on."

I got up and went to the manager's office. He looked up from his paperwork and signaled me to sit down.

"I have big news! We are moving locations! We close in a week to start renovating! We still need you as a night guard to make sure things run smoothly."

I was in complete shock. I didn't show it. I was a little upset because I was concerned with what they were going to do with Golden.

"Oh… that's great…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I will be right back."

"Oh okay."

I walked back to parts and services. I sat next to Golden and snuggled up against him.

"What happened?"

He knew when I did this, something was bothering me. I looked up at him.

"They are moving locations. They start renovating in a week."

He heard the sadness in my voice and frowned. He didn't like when I was sad.

"I am just worried about what they will do with you. I don't want to lose you as a friend Golden." I said sadly.

"It doesn't matter what the do with me. I will always be your friend in here." He replied, pointing at my heart.

This cheered me up a little. He always knew what to say. I gave him a hug. He always loved hugs.

I went back to the manager's office. I didn't want him to know I am talking to Golden. He would probably call me crazy and throw me out or throw Golden away. Both of those are bad because I would be separated from him.

"Sorry. Had to go to the bathroom and tidy things up a bit."

"Oh okay."

"Well I am happy y'all are relocating. Will you need a night guard at the new location?"

"Of course. I would be happy to leave you on the crew. It would be great because you are keeping things under control here!"

"I would be happy to stay!"

"Perfect! Saves a lot of time."

I got up and left the office. The manager got up too. He was headed home for the night.

"Keep an eye on things. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay!"

I went up to F, B, and C. I call them that because it is easier.

"You can all roam, but remember to not cause trouble and not try to stuff me."

"Okay night guard. We need to stretch anyway!" C replied.

They got up and began walking around. Foxy got out of his cove and trotted the place. They were all curious and headed to the office. I went back to Golden.

"Want to roam around a bit Golden?"

"Sure. It'd be good to stretch my legs."

I grabbed his hand and helped him up. He was virtually weightless without an endoskeleton. We walked out and watched the other animatronics roam.

"Hey C, can you make a pizza? I want to celebrate Mine and Golden's friendship!"

"Yeah sure. Anything to get back in the kitchen!"

"Wash your wings first!"

"I know!"

"So Golden, what you wanna do? We have a whole restaurant to explore!"

"Up to you, friend!"

"How about we go listen to Foxy tell stories! I have never heard them!"

"Sure! Do you trust him though?"

"I trust he wont mess with me around you!"

"Yeah yeah." He said chuckling.

I found Foxy and asked to hear some stories. He gladly accepted. He hadn't told his stories in many moons, this was how he put it.

"Argh matey, take a seat and listen as I tell ye the story of my battle with Captain Skunk Beard."

I sat back and listened as he went on about the great battle. He was actually a great story teller! Maybe it was his programming.

"Pizza is ready!" I heard C yell. She made pepperoni. It was kind of a favorite by everyone, or at least the most common. **(Sorry if I copied a lot of people with the Foxy telling stories and the Chica making pizzas deal! My intent is not to copy, but to write a good story that makes sense.)**

I raised a slice and said, "To me and Golden! May this friendship last forever! He is the greatest friend anyone could as for!" I took a bit satisfied with myself. Golden looked up to me and smiled.

"Remember what I said, It will last forever in here." He pointed to my heart again.

I ate the pizza. The animatronics couldn't for obvious reasons.

"Thank you, C. That was good. Hey B, how is the music coming along. Probably a stupid question because y'all have been singing the same songs for twenty years."

"It's fine NG. It is coming along smoothly." They all called me NG because it was short for Night Guard. Only Golden knew my real name.** (For the sake of this story and my identity, it will be kept at my initials GF)**

"You're welcome!" C said excitedly.

**6 o'clock**

Me and Golden spent the whole time talking. He was a good listener, as was I. We'd share our secrets and tell each other our problems. Our friendship growing stronger with each word. It was a bond no one can split.

I gave Golden a long hug and left out. He had to be the happiest soul on the planet. None of us knew what to think about this situation. None of us knew what was going to happen in this week.

**At home**

I threw on some pajamas and went straight to bed. I couldn't wait to return tomorrow to talk to my friend again. He turned my nightmares into good dreams! He was the best friend I could ask for. I didn't want to lose him.

**A/N**

**This story is going to be long. I am going to write a chapter for each day this week and for the events in the new restaurant and the times leading up to it. I am intentionally making it long. I am stalling a bit because I am waiting for FNaF 3 to come out! I am going to play it and sequel "A Continuance of Misconception"!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review with your opinions! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Week Begins

**A/N**

**Agh I can't wait this out any longer I have to post Chapter 2! I am loving the suspense. Why will happen in this chapter and the next six? Let's find out! **

**Thank you "Phoenix-Magic" and "KillerWoW The Golden Foxy" for the reviews and support! It means a lot to me! **

**Here we go chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The Week Begins**

I was dreading this week. It could possibly be the last week with me and Golden together! I know he said we would be friends at heart, but I didn't want to let him go! I approached the restaurant and walked in. I was running to parts and services to see him.

I saw him in his corner. I went up to him and snuggled against him. He put his hand around my shoulder to comfort me. It seemed to be helping. He could tell instantly what was bothering me.

"I told you it will all be alright, even if you don't see me again. Just stay strong! Who knows, maybe they won't remodel or they'll end up keeping me."

"If they don't want you, I'll keep you. I just can't stand seeing something so nice being thrown away." My voice was a bit shaky. He didn't like seeing me so sad. His smile turned to a frown. We just both sat there sulking. F came to the door.

"You two okay? Your not wandering around."

"Hi F. We are just upset because of the remodeling and the constant fear of being separated."

"I didn't hear of this. I just saw people surveying yesterday."

"I talked to the manager and he said the building was going to be moved and reconstructed in one week! I am trying to make every day count."

"Maybe you should tell to hold on to him! He may agree!"

"Golden is evidence, remember? Also, it would look crazy if I was talking to a suit with no endoskeleton. No offense Golden!"

"None taken buddy!"

"Well come on out here! We'll help to make you both feel better. That way you can both spend your week together doing something." F suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

I held Golden's hand and led him to the party room. Me and him talked while B, C, and F did the same. Golden's voice was soothing to me. I loved to just sit there and hear him talk. It didn't bother me that he talked a lot! We're friends and I can stand it! I love listening to what others have to say.

Time was passing by very slow. It was just turning 12 a.m. I didn't mind one bit. Golden would reach a part in his sentences where he would frown. I would offer a hug which helped him a lot. The other animations were no longer violent. They didn't see me as a murderer. Boy was I glad I didn't have to fight for my life!

B came up and sat down. I didn't mind much. He looked like he could use a break.

"What's up B?"

"Not much NG. Just taking a rest. Freddy told me about the remodeling. I just don't know how to feel about that. What if we are replaced?"

Bonnie looked like he could use a hug also. I gave him a hug and he accepted it. He was happy gave him one.

"Thanks for that. I don't know what it is, but hugs seem to make us happier!"

"It's natural. Hugs comfort us humans also. It is out way of showing love."

"Oh okay. So, what y'all talking about?"

"We are trying to lighten the sad mood by talking about positive things and joking around. We don't want the restaurant to be remodeled and moved because there is a possibility me and Golden could be separated. I don't want that to happen!"

Golden put his arm around my shoulder again. I buried my face into his chest. He didn't want to move as much as I didn't. He loved how close me and him have gotten. He was already used to his supply closet. I hope he didn't get tossed. If he did, I would go to the end of the earth to find him! I would make him my animatronic instead of property of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

Bonnie just stared at me and Golden. He was glad we were close friends. He was a bit pissed during the first five nights, but he was a killer at the time. He didn't know any better. That burst of energy seemed to help.

He got up and walked back to the stage. He, F, and C were done roaming and decided to rest.

It was 3 a.m. I was starting to fall asleep. I walked with Golden back to the supply closet. I set an alarm for 6 and fell asleep on Golden's chest. He didn't mind this at all. He just sat there stroking my hair. I was pretty deep in sleep when my alarm went off. I woke up and saw I was still laying on Golden. He didn't really need to move much considering he was an animatronic. He just sat there staring at me and smiling.

"You sleep very peacefully. You didn't move or nothing, you just breathed."

"Well good morning. I guess I better get ready to leave." I got up and stretched. I heard the door to the building open. I got up and walked out of Parts and Services.

"Hello . Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh hi GF. No I don't need any assistance. Your ride is here."

"Oh okay. See you tonight!" I ran out the door and got into the car. We headed for home.

"Man you look tired. This job must be killing you."

"No I am loving it actually. This job is worth being deprived of sleep!

"Oh. As long as it makes you happy, it's okay with me."

"Thanks AT!"

We pulled into the driveway and I ran straight for my room. I put on my pajamas and went to sleep. I could not wait until tonight! It meant being a day closer to my possible loss of a friend, but it also put me in the arms of my friend. I wouldn't trade that for the world!

**A/N **

**Okay so that's chapter two. I can't wait to see the turnout of the story! One of the genres is horror, but you won't see that until after the new restaurant is built! This story may end up being 20 chapters! That would be the longest story I ever wrote! **

**Thanks for reading. Please remember to review with your opinion! I will see you in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: 6 days left

**A/N**

**Well here is Chapter 2. We have come so far. 3 stories complete and a new one started!**

**Thank you KillerWoW The Golden Foxy and Phoenix-Magic. You guys keep this story going! I would like more people to review so I can recognize you!**

**So here we are with Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: 6 days left**

I walked up to the restaurant. The air was heavy and it was threatening a storm. I unlocked the door and went in. I went up to the stage.

"Hi guys! Is the manager gone?"

F looked down at me.

"Yeah he's gone. Does this mean we can move?"

"Yeah it does. Y'all stretch your legs. I am going to go see Golden."

"Finally! It gets tiring just standing in one place!" C exclaimed a bit too loud.

I left the stage and headed for PaS to see Golden.

"Knock knock."

"Come on in!"

"How was your day, Golden?

"It was same as always, only this time I was waiting for you."

I gave him a rub behind the ears. He seemed to enjoy it.

"So, how was your time away?" Golden asked.

"Same as always; go home, sleep, wake up, and come here. It is all a great pattern."

I kept on petting his ears while I spoke. He didn't mind one bit. He just sat there with that same smile that will just melt your heart like cheese. I still had the slightest bit of worry about us losing each other in a week. I just shrugged it off and enjoyed the moment at hand.

FtP came to the door. He just looked at me and Golden.

"Ahoy NG! How does ye on this fine day?"

"Hi FtP, we are doing fine. We will meet y'all out there in a minute!"

"I be hoping so. We would love for ye to join us!"

He walked away. I decided to sit down next to Golden for a bit. He looked to be zoned out in thought. I don't think he even noticed Foxy at the door.

"You okay Golden?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was zoned out for a moment."

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"Same thing you think about, what is going to happen to me?"

His smile turned to a frown. He knows I didn't like to see him sad. I always comforted him with a hug. He didn't like to see me sad either. That is why we were such good friends. I continued to rub his ears. He couldn't help but smile. This made me chuckle a bit. I grabbed his hand and we went to the Party Room.

C and B were already waiting for us.

I had already started to trust them again. I could see the goodness in their eyes.

"Hi NG!" They said in unison.

"Hi guys. How was your day?"

"Same as always. Stand, sing, and watch while kids run around out of control. We enjoy the ruckus because at least they are alive. Shoot I went a bit too far with that one."

"It's okay C, I am glad they are alive too. There was no call for that murdering of those five kids."

Golden started frowning again. He also started to shiver a bit. He didn't like the subject of the murders.

"It's okay Golden. It wasn't your fault. You did witness it though, which made it worse…"

I saw his pain, and I'd give anything to take it all away from him. I gave him a hug and he seemed to calm a bit. I rubbed his ears again and his smile returned. He enjoyed these ear rubs. He was like a little cat!

I looked at the time. 11:30 p.m. which meant another slow night. I had arrived at 9:30p.m. I didnt mind the slow night one bit. More time with Golden!

I went over to the Pirate's cove. Foxy raised his eye patch, so he could see me.

"Hello NG. Ye checking up on an old pirate?"

"Aye that be what I'm doing!" I said in the best pirate voice I could make.

"Ye be mocking me lad?"

"No, just have a little fun. Brightening the mood a bit."

"Well ye be good at that. Ye cheered up Golden pretty well."

"Yeah. He is still sensitive to the subject of the murders."

"We all are lad. We may hide it better than Golden, but that is because he was right there and was forced to watch. He is lucky to have a friend like ye."

"Thanks Foxy. If anything I am lucky to have a friend like him."

"When we were still trying to kill you, we shouldn't have been so hard on the poor fellow. We shouldn't have been blinded by hatred! It didn't make things any better.

"It's okay Foxy. We have forgiven y'all or else we'd be in the supply closet right now and I wouldn't be in the doorway to your cove."

He seemed to smile with my saying this. Golden walked up and I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Ye two make great friends."

"Yeah. If only I could tell the manager this..."

"Well ye could, but that would make ye look crazy."

"Yeah. Like I said, no offense."

"You don't have to keep saying that because I am not offended."

"Well just trying to be polite. It really is a great virtue."

"Hehe yeah it is."

I rubbed his ears again. He made a noise similar to purring. It was just too cute for words! I started laughing. He smiled with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Theres no need to feel embarrassment, it's perfectly fine. It was just a,bit,surprising though,and,a tad bit funny. Not laughing at you though."

I walked over to the office and sat down. The leather chair was comfortable. It didn't feel too good when I had to be hunched over and ready to shut the door. I picked up the tablet. The power was no longer limited because we were saving. All the cams were inactive at the moment. They all said "under maintenance" when I flipped to them. Golden walked in the doorway. I pulled up the other chair and let him sit down. He looked at the cameras.

"I guess because you survived and there are no problems, they cut off the cams. I am glad you are not having to go through that right now."

"Sometimes I feel bad because I survived and the others didn't. I hope rhey aren't looking down on me with hate and jealousy."

Golden reached over and patted my back, assuring me it was okay. I cherished our friendship like no other.

It was 6:00. I grabbed Golden's hand and led him back to his room. I enjoyed the long walk to the supply closet. I set him in his spot and hugged him. I told him I would see him tonight. He told me he couldn't wait!

I got in the car and we headed home.

"This job has changed you a lot. You seem happier and just full of life." My aunt said.

"Yeah. Maybe it is the sense of responsibility."

"I reckon so."

We pulled in and I went straight back to my room and to sleep. This put us a day closer to the big question. Will we be separated?

**A/N**

**Another chapter finished and we are still pretty far away from the big question. 5 more chapters. This was 6 days, the next will be five days. The big question will be answered, but there will be another question. If we do get separated, will we find eachother. That means more chapters. This story will have lots. Stick around and review! I will be updating my profile everytime I post!**

**Please leave a good or bad review!**


	4. Chapter 4: More Sadness and Happiness

**A/N**

**Sorry if I am rushing into these. I am trying to get passed these five days so we can see what the answers to the two big questions are. I am doing all 7 days to build up our friendship, only to PROBABLY have it torn apart later by a new location opening. No spoilers!**

**Thank you Phoenix-Magic for the support! Thanks for the follow Jakenosleeves! **

**Now here we go with Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: More Sadness and Happiness**

My aunt dropped me off. I decided to come at 10 because of the slow passing time. I unlocked the door and headed back to PaS as usual. The others decided to just go on and walk around.

"Hi Golden!"

"Hi GF!"

"How are you doing?"

"Good now that you're here!"

Those words made me feel happy that he feels better with just my presence. I feel that with each passing day, our bond grows stronger! This makes the thought of being separated worse! I didn't want to lose him as he didn't want to lose me. It was just a bad situation for the both of us!

I was so deep in thought he had to grab my attention. I apologized for getting distracted. He told me there was no need.

"It's okay. Everyone zones out. You don't have to apologize!"

"Well I still do because it is the right thing to do!"

F came to the doorway. I studied him a little. I hadn't gotten to see too many details of him. He was very worn and his brown was very light. I don't know how I didn't notice this before. I just shrugged it off.

These animatronics, of course, were older than me. I am not surprised that he is worn. Heck I am surprised he is still running.

He finally spoke up, pulling me out of my thought.

"Y'all coming out?"

"Sure in a minute. What are y'all doing?"

"Sitting around. We like when y'all come out. Your friendship makes the air feel more positive!"

"I'll agree. I love mine and Golden's friendship." I lokked down at him and smiled. He smiled back and wiggled his ears.

"Okay well we will be waiting!" F said excitedly.

"Have fun!"

I sat down next to Golden and put my arm around him. We just sat there for a minute staring at the wall. We were both smiling and enjoying every minute of our time together. We hoped it would never end. I still had to remember that he would always be my friend in my heart.

"So GF, you ready to head out there and see those four?"

"I guess. I am glad they are enjoying our friendship as much as I am. It really keeps the mood brighter around here."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the Party Room. We found a table and sat down. We were joined by the other 4.

"Man your friendship with golden is stronger than ours. We have been together for 20 years!" C pointed out.

"Yeah, how can that be?" B asked.

"Golden saved me, which drew me closer to him and I kept him company each day, drawing him closer to me. We have talked, laughed, cried, and just sat in quietness together. I wouldn't trade my friendship with Golden for anything."

I rubbed Golden's ears again, making him purr like yesterday. I loved that purr. It made me happy!

The others studied him with curiosity. They wondered how he was a spirit, yet he could do all the normal animatronic things. The answer is he was still himself, but he didn't have an endoskeleton. He didn't really want one. He enjoyed his freedom. I enjoyed it too. Endoskeletons scare me. He would still be my friend if he had one because I do not judge. I don't understand how his not having one didn't scare me. He was moving and talking freely. His not having an endoskeleton was probably an advantage. He didn't require maintenance and he could move freely without freezing up. He also didn't need sleep. The others put themselves in sleep mode at around 12:30 and don't wake up until show time. It was just now approaching 12. Time was going super slow.

12:30 was finally rolling around. The all took up position and waited for their AI to shut down. It took them longer because they are very old. They would be running like MS DOS.

After they were shut down, I could tell because their red eyes would fade to black and they would hunch over, I walked Golden to the office. I found a way to use the tablet to play games. Not that I needed the table to because I had my phone. I lied my head down on the table. I was very tired already. It was only 1 a.m. I didn't usually get tired until 4. I decided to lay my head on Golden and take a nap. I had an alarm set for 6. He put his arm around me while I slept.

I had a dream that I was in the new restaurant, I didn't know it was the new one at the time, and I was looking for something. I didn't know what it was exactly. I ran into this thing with no face and no left arm. It was purple like Bonnie! He looked so worn and tattered. He seemed to be inactive at the moment. I went in for a closer look, but as I was getting closer, his right eye flickered on. He jumped out at me and I woke up. I was panting and sobbing a bit. Golden wrapped me in a hug and calmed me down. I told him what happened.

"You saw Bonnie as a messed up animatronic with no face and no arm? He tried to get you?"

"Yeah, it seemed so real too. He was inactive at first, but then his eye flickered on. Could this be a foreshadowing?"

"I don't know."

I checked my phone. It was only 3 o'clock. I felt pretty well rested for only sleeping two hours. I just sat there with Golden. He still had me in a hug. That was the worst nightmare you could have because it was so real. I could feel his good hand grab me before I woke up. I was just curious what it meant.

I remembered hearing a conversation about using some parts to build the new animatronics that were going to be in the new restaurant. They said they were going to have the originals in the building still. That was probably a good sign that they were going to keep Golden. I don't know for sure though. This was all just so confusing.

I decided to head for the kitchen and get myself a drink. I left the cash for it by the register with a note. I don't think they would have cared much anyway after all the money I have been saving them by keeping these things under control. Each guard that was killed had to be scooped up and the building had to be carpeted and painted. They were saving a lot extra not having to do that and hire the people to do it. They might have had to shut the place down if I had died. They couldn't afford to keep doing all of that. Also, they met my aunt and they really didn't want to deal with her if I didn't return home safely the next day. Not that them shutting down would stop her.

Golden's words were still floating around in my head. "Forever and ever." "We will still be friends in here." The thought of losing him only made the hole in my heart bigger. I had a feeling that what I was looking for in the first place in my dream was him. This made things worse. I ran back to the office and sat next to him again. He put his arm back around my shoulder. He knew why I had stormed in there just then. Hell he knew me more than anyone I know. I knew him too. Everytime he frowns, it was because something was really bothering him. He would cheer up when I rubbed his ears. I would cheer up to because of his purr.

6 o'clock had come. I wasn't ready to say good bye just yet. I had to before the manager came in though. I walked him back to the back. I gave him a long hug and then headed back to the office. I put the tablet back in cam mode. All the cams were still "under maintenance". I was glad I didn't have to flip through them right now. I was brought out of thought by the arrival of the manager.

"How was your night?"

"Good."

"Anything unusual happen? I tried to call at 2 but no one answered. I had a question."

"Sorry about that. I was in the restroom at the time."

"Oh okay. I was going to ask you if you could help me carry a few things."

"Sure. What needs to be carried?"

"Just a few things, mostly some of the decorations. We are shutting down early to be ready for remodel in four days. Was five, but now it is four because… you know. Anyway, I need help getting rid of the cove and putting Foxy in the truck to be carried away and put into storage. I will still keep the other 3 here. I have shut Foxy down and prepared him for transport."

"Okay I will text my aunt. I am sure she wont mind if I helped out a bit."

I sent her a text and proceeded to help him move stuff. She said she was going to be late anyway because she had a store run to make. This gave me time to help out the manager. We put the heavy fox in the trunk.

"Thanks. That is all we needed moved for now. I had to shut down the other ones too because they may object to this and start trouble."

"I understand. What are we going to do with the Golden one?"

"Don't know yet. I will know as time passes." **(I made him not know on purpose. Don't want any spoilers)**

"Okay take your time. What is the boss doing right now?"

"He is surveying the new property. He wants everything to be perfect. We are even going to put new technology in these new animatronics. We may even add some to the old. Time will tell. For now, your ride is here. We will show you the new location when it is built! It already has a structure, but it lacks walls, carpet, and doors. It also hasn't got any furniture or anything in it. It will be finished very soon though. We paid a lot of money for a good crew! Well anyways, see you tomorrow!"

"Yep see you tomorrow if I don't see you tonight."

I ran up and got in the car.

"What's with the moving stuff?"

"They are switching locations. It is one still in town. I will be going there to work as night guard."

"Oh okay. Well that's good. This has been your longest lasting job! Hope it goes well for you!" She started the car and we headed for home.

When we got home, I fell asleep on my bed. I was tired from a long day's work. I could not wait until tonight though. I would get to see my friend again!

**A/N**

**Another good chapter. Almost 2000 words! This one was definitely longer!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a good or bad review! See you in Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5: And Then There Were 3

**A/N**

**With the creating of this chapter, 4 days are left until the answer to one of the big questions is revealed. That means Chapter 8 is the last day! I think there will be like a small chapter for chapter 9 for a reaction and introducing the new location. **

**I'd like to thank KillerWoW The Golden Foxy for his review and follow. Thank you for your support.**

**I'd also like to thank Phoenix-Magic for continued support! **

**Please leave a review so I can acknowledge more people!**

**Here is Chapter 5…**

**Chapter 5: And Then There Were 3**

I unlocked the door and entered the restaurant. The place felt eerie and more different than usual.

"Hey F, B, C!" I yelled, forgetting they were shutdown.

I walked up to the stage and looked at them. They were completely lifeless. I looked over where the Pirate's Cove used to be and I remembered everything from this morning. I ran to the back to see if Golden was still there, he was. He looked up at me and smiled.

"The others walking around?" He asked.

"No. They were deactivated. Foxy was moved out this morning. They shut down early, but kept me here to keep an eye on the place. I am quite happy that they did!"

"I am too. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here!"

"Me neither Golden. He didn't give me any info on what is going to happen to you. He told me he doesn't know yet…"

"I am not worried. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe!"

"I am the same way. I don't want you to be scrapped!"

I was in hysterics again. I just remembered that I was still in the room with him and that calmed me down. I decided to go over and sit down. Freddy put his arm around me. He was so caring and compassionate.

With each day, the time went by slower. I was starting to get used to it. It took what felt like 4 hours for 12:00 to come. I got here at 10:00. The slow time gave me plenty of time to talk with Golden. Also, we were able to stay in the storage room longer because the others weren't rushing us to come out.

I just sat there rubbing his ears. He still enjoyed it when I did that. His ears did that weird twitching to show emotion. He reminded me of a real animal. Of course he would tear me apart if he were a real bear. In a way he was real because of his personality, but he seemed more on the human side of things. Of course he was a spirit, but he was an animatronic spirit. That means he still did things animatronics did, only he had the freedom to speak like a human. Think of it like an AI, but like a ghost AI. It is all too confusing to explain.

Anyway, he expresses emotion like an animatronic, but did his talking like a human. He moved freely like a human also. He didn't have to worry about rusting up or freezing up. He didn't need sleep which is like a human with bad insomnia. He didn't need to eat, but humans need to. The list is endless.

I was getting into serious thought about all of this. I was confused if he was possessed by human or animatronic. The rumor is that he is possessed by one of the five kids, but I don't think he would be using his normal animatronic attributes if that were the case.

"Hey Golden, are you possessed by animatronic or human?"

"I am possessed by my own AI. I don't have to follow my AI instructions anymore as you can see. I saw you getting in deep thought about something, so I figured you would ask a question soon."

"Heh ya, I was confused about your situation. Thanks for clarifying! "

"Well ask me any question and I may have an answer!"

"Do you ever cry?"

"No, but I am able to get emotionally upset. If I could cry, I would have cried when that "incident" happened. I wish I could have cried. It would have released some emotional stress!"

"Aww I wish you could express that emotion too. Sometimes I am glad you can't though. I don't know how I would cheer you up. I don't like when other people cry. It makes me sad."

He just sat there with his normal smile on his face. I loved that smile. It let me know that he was alright. He doesn't fake a smile like people do. I can actually tell when a person is faking a smile. It is actually quite easy. You just have to stare past their "happiness". Look into their eyes and see their true emotion. It is hard to look people in the eyes without them noticing and asking you what you're staring at. I didn't even have to look at Golden's eyes to see his emotion because he expressed it in other ways.

"What you want to do to pass the time, bud?"

"We could go roam the restaurant. It is all ours now that they are shutdown. Not that I am too excited because I was actually warming up to them."

We went out to the Party Room with me holding his hand. I almost fainted when I saw Bonnie missing.

"Where is Bonnie at?!"

"Over here by the wall." B said. "They shut my friends down, but forgot me."

B was really upset. I went up and rubbed his ears like I did golden. He started to smile. He was still curious on how I could do this and it cheer him up. I now had two friends in all this. I am not going to tell the manager Bonnie is still turned on because he will turn him off in no time! Maybe in that dream he was trying to hug me not grab me! This made me feel a bit guilty. Maybe the dream meant nothing. I just couldn't help but freak out because he looked torn up and his eye just suddenly came back on. Also, he reached out at me!

B was sitting there wondering what I was thinking about. He didn't ask because he probably didn't want to know. I know I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to scare him when it might be nothing.

I spent time talking to Bonnie and Golden. Bonnie was glad I was there to comfort him in his friends' absence. I was his new friend until they become reunited. Even then, he would still be my friend, but he would still be reunited with his friends.

"You worried about the move, Bonnie?"

"Not really. Are you worried?"

"Well of course I am. I don't know what they are going to do with Golden."

"I understand. I don't want to lose my friends either. I was just sitting by that wall over there and staring at them in their shut down state. It worries me because I don't know if they will ever activate again. We are very old and are running old technology. Your cellphone looks like a brick that lights up to us. Plus, they can't move. Their servos could lock up and they will never be able to move again."

"I am worried about them too and you. I am worried about all of y'all, but I am mostly worried about Golden. He is my closest friend and I don't want to see him scrapped."

"I am worried about all of y'all, but I don't want you to worry about me. I will be fine, I assure you." Golden said.

I looked down at him with a smile. "I know you don't want me to worry, but I still do. You're my friend Golden. You are both my friends. I don't want to see either of you get scrapped"

"I don't want to lose y'all either. You and Golden have turned this place around in only 5 days with a friendship that is stronger than a military. I wish we weren't moving and my friends were awake right now. Their deactivation draws me closer to them though. I guess that's why you'd be sad if Golden got separated from you."

I thought about all that Bonnie had said. He was right, we did turn this place around in no time. Also, being separated from Golden would make our bond stronger.

We just sat there stating at each other. Bonnie got up and walked over to his friends. I could tell he was upset by their shutdown. I really wanted to know what would happen to them too. They were now considered my friends. Anyone no longer trying to kill me is a friend, I guess. I walked over to Bonnie and put my arm around him. He could use some comfort with all that has happened today. Golden came up and joined us and I put my free arm around him too. All we could do was hope for the best.

6:00 rolled around pretty fast after that. Bonnie put himself back on the stage and made it look like he was shutdown. I walked Golden back to his room. We hugged and then I went back to the party room. By this time, the manager was just rolling up.

"Hi GF. We have a bit more moving to do. We have to get Freddy loaded into the truck. I'll grab one foot and you grab the other."

We proceeded to move Freddy from the stage to the truck. He was a bit heavy because of him being big. He just seemed so lifeless while we were moving him. I wish I could have talked to him a little more and gotten to know him better as a friend. He seemed like an okay animation, even though he was trying to kill me at first. I just stood by the truck thinking about Bonnie and his disposition. I was waiting for the chance to see him reunited with his friends. I would celebrate that. I would definitely celebrate if they kept Golden at the new location. He was my closest friend. He saved me and now I have to save him.

I went over to my aunt's car and got in. I was ready to go home and sleep so I can see Golden and Bonnie tomorrow. I know I needed them more than ever now. They also needed me.

**A/N**

**Well here is chapter 5. The suspense grows more and more. The twists and turns are becoming even more twisty. What will happen to Bonnie and Golden? What will happen to me? Will the friendship between me and Bonnie become more mutual? What will happen in the new location? Will Bonnie and his friends turn on me? So many questions, so many chapters. Hope y'all stick around? **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a good or bad review, I accept both! I hope no one takes this story in a way of me and Golden having a relationship! I am writing about being good friends with him, not dating him. This is not a GF x Golden story! Friendship can be this strong without any relations involved! **

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Some Information

**A/N**

**I am loving this story so far! I am still thinking about what will happen to Golden. I have an idea, but my ideas usually change. No spoilers! **

**Thank you KillerWoW The Golden Foxy for your support! Thank you Phoenix-Magic for your continued support since Story 1! **

**Please leave a review so I can acknowledge you for your support and hear your opinion! **

**Now with a bit of magic and some fast typing fingers, here is chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Finding Some Information**

I was waking up to the restaurant again. I looked down on the ground and found a piece of paper. I picked it up and studied it curiously.

"Dear Manager,

Those old animations need to be moved a little bit faster. We are going to use some of their parts to make the new animations. Remember that we don't like to be kept waiting. The gold one in the back will be moved last. We need an answer on what to do with it.

-Engineer"

They are going to use the old animations for parts? I guess they were probably just saying that to have an excuse to tear them apart. Why would they use old parts on new animatronics? The whole situation was enough to make me shutter. I didn't want to see them torn apart or replaced.

I went and unlocked the door. The manager was in a frenzy. He was running back and forth around the place.

"Good you're here! We need to get Chica out of here and into the truck! Grab one side I'll grab the other."

I did as I was told and we put Chica in the truck. He got in the truck and drove off. I went inside and looked at the stage. Bonnie was the only one left. He had a sad expression on his face.

I hopped up on the stage and sat next to him. I called Golden to the stage area. He appeared in front of me.

"I am going to sit here to give Bonnie comfort. Oh and I found this note in the parking lot."

I handed him the note. He read it carefully and sighed

"Here Bonnie, you need to read this too."

Bonnie looked up and grabbed the note. He read it and frowned. He didn't know they were going to be replaced.

We just all sat there. Who did the manager hire as an engineer? Why did he say "we don't like to be kept waiting"? What will happen to Golden and Bonnie?

I looked up at the purple bunny. He looked down at me. We just exchanged glances for a moment. I looked up at Golden. His smile melted my heart to pieces. I didn't want anything to happen to him. I gave him a smile. He could see my worry through my smile. He came and sat down next to me.

"You do not have to worry about me. I am sure I will be fine. Just enjoy our time together now and then look around the new restaurant for me later. I bet they will still keep me as a spare. Also, if they throw me out, there is a big chance I will be found by the police and become evidence against them. They won't want to take that risk!"

His words were enough to comfort me. Bonnie decided to sit down next to me. I put my arms around both of them. They were the only friends I needed.

We sat there for what felt like an hour. It had only been 15 minutes. We just continued talking and passing the time. We mostly speculated what will happen to everyone when the restaurant opened. Me and Golden came to far to be separated. I recently became friends with Bonnie and I didn't to lose him either. I wonder if I will become friends with Freddy and Chica in the near future. I'll be friends with any of the animatronics as long as they aren't trying to kill me! I was hoping the new animatronics wouldn't be like these and try to stuff me in a suit. If so, I was going to have to fight back, hopefully with Golden by my side. Also, I would love to have assistance from the old ones if that's the case.

Time was still going slow. It was only 1 a.m. It felt like it should be 3 or 4. I took out my phone and decided to update my Facebook while sitting there. I said things like "loving my new job" and "really bored" and stuff like that. I never use hashtags or anything like that. I don't like them. **(personal opinion) **

I finished posting and looked up. Bonnie and Golden were snuggled up in the center of the stage. Both of them looked happy. I smiled at the sight of this. I was glad to see them getting along so well, especially since Bonnie called him a bitch just last week. I could see that it was all behind them. Golden could make friends with anyone without trying because of his personality.

Bonnie went into sleep mode while Golden put his arm around him. Bonnie set his internal clock for 6 so he could be awake to get back in position. I went up and sat next to Golden and rubbed his ears again. He patted my head. I just laughed quietly. We sat there wondering what was going to happen at 6. We were going to find out soon enough.

6:00 came and Bonnie woke up and got in position. He sat there in a shutdown state. I walked Golden back to Parts and Services. We hugged for a minute and then I went back to the entrance.

The manager ran in still in a frenzy. He looked at me and then continued walking in circles. I was wondering what was going on.

"I need you to help me move Bonnie to the truck. We have no time to waste. I have to have him taken to the engineer in 20 minutes. It is a 5 minute drive so let's go."

I grabbed Bonnie's left foot and he grabbed the right. We went to the truck. I felt bad for Bonnie. The manager didn't notice, but Bonnie was frowning. I wanted to cry when I saw this, but I was good at hiding emotion. I gave Bonnie a reassuring smile. He smiled back at me. I was hoping everything will be alright.

"Thanks for all your help. Here is $1,000 for all the extra help. I will see you tonight. Two days left until renovation. We may be doing something with Golden tomorrow, I don't know yet. Good night!"

I got in the car and we headed home.

"He gave me $1,000 for the extra help!"

"What the hell? That's a lot of money for just moving. Did you help him sale drugs or something?"

"No but anyway I will put it in my bank and save it. I can make this go a long way! I am going back tonight to keep watch."

"Okay."

We pulled into the driveway. I went straight back and went to bed. I was worried about tonight. Will Golden be moved or trashed? I don't know. I will make every minute count.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! I don't have much of an Author's Note for y'all. Just trying to end it here. Leave a good or bad review! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Special Surprise!

**A/N**

**Sorry I am a bit late on this chapter. This has been a very busy day! I am glad to be back at the keyboard, albeit the soft keyboard on my phone. I love typing these on mobile. It just feels a whole lot easier! Well enogh rambling, let's get on with the recognitions and the chapter.**

**Thank you for the support and the conversation 'KillerWoW The Golden Foxy'! Thank you for keeping up all the support Phoenix-Magic! You two are both awesome! I hope more people review!**

**Onward with this chapter...**

**Chapter 7: A Special Surprise! **

I was walking up to the restaurant. Something caught my attention. I looked over at the side of the building and saw someone digging a hole. The person looked up at me with anger.

"Go inside and speak to no one about this or it will be your hole!"

I followed that terrifying order. I went inside and went to the PaS room. I saw Golden in there, which was a relief. I went up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. He made that smile that struck me every time.

"How is it going Gabe? I have been hoping to see you all day! I may have some good news for you!" He said excitedly. **(I decided to use my nickname! GF sounded stupid!)**

"I saw some weird stuff around the side. Also, I am sad for Bonnie! He was awake when his friends were carried off! He was carried off also. How are you bud?"

"Well I have had an interesting day. Anyway, on with the good news! The old animatronics, including me, will be moved to the new restaurant!"

I was so excited I ran up and hugged him! It was a relief that he was going to be in the new restaurant! I stood there for a minute studying him. I decided to sit down and snuggle up against him. My heart was beating rapidly and I was blushing a little. Did I like Golden? I shrugged a bit. Golden could see my face was red, but it was warm in the building, so he shrugged it off as I was hot. I just sat there thinking if I was starting to have feelings of love for Golden.

"Hey Golden, do you know anything about that person digging a hole outside?" I then realized this was a stupid question because he didn't go out during the day. He politely shook his head.

"I think they are burying those suits that were accumulated. I thought they would have done this sooner, but they didn't want to draw to much attention. This was the perfect opportunity!"

"Do you ever develop...um...feelings for someone? I know you are an animatronic spirit, but I was just curious." his Ai was still with him, even though he had no endo. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I do. I haven't exactly had feelings for anyone yet since I have been in this closet. What about you?"

"I haven't either." I was lying a bit considering the fact that I liked him a little bit. I just felt so good around him. He was definitely good company! I smiled at him and rubbed his ears. I was suddenly overcome by an emotion and kissed him. I kind of backed away a little, feeling nervous. He just gave me a reassuring smile. I sat there with my arm around him staring at the wall. **(I guess this is a Gabe x Golden now... Problem? No? Okay back to the chapter.) **

"You know, I actually had feelings for you sitting here in this closet. I thought that you would never go for it considering I was an animatronic." Golden said.

"I thought the same. That kiss was sort of a wave of emotion overwhelming me. I...I love you Golden! This is why I didn't want to lose you!"

"I love you too! I am glad we can finally admit this. Is will be a weird relationship with me being animatronic and a dude and you being human and a dude. I don't care what anyone thinks though."

I looked up and kissed him again. It warmed my heart to the point of boiling. I sat there with my arm around him. He did that purring thing. I loved it when he did that!

"This is the best I have felt in years!" Golden said.

"Same here! Things had been dreary until I met you! Now look at us, we are a couple. Albeit an odd couple." I said laughing a bit. He laughed too.

I went to the door to see if that dude was gone. Midnight was starting to approach. He wasn't outside and the hole was covered. I went back and told Golden to follow me. There was still stuff in the kitchen, so I decided to make a pizza to celebrate our new relationship and the good news! I was a good pizza maker, so I thought I would busy myself with this task. I prepared the dough and put the toppings on it. The oven was done preheating and I put it in. I set the timer and went back out to sit with Golden. He was sitting in one of the chairs, deep in thought. I put my arm around him and he looked at me. I loved his face. It was so cute!

Even though I found out he was going to be at the new restaurant, I didn't know where. I worried about him a lot. I didn't worry too much because I would find him. I had that smile going across my face that was involuntary. I smiled like that very often. We sat there for a while thinking. I heard the timer go off and went to the kitchen. I took the pizza out of the oven and went to the table with it.

I sat down next to Golden again. I raised a slice of pizza. "to our new relationship! I wish the others were here to see this! They would love it!"

I at the slice and then laid my head on Golden's chest. He ran his hand through my hair. He made me feel happy and I did the same for him! I gave him another kiss. He kissed back this time. It was like a dream or a romantic movie. I then turned around and grabbed another slice of pizza. It was better than I expected. I was good at making pizzas, but not this good. Oh well, I ain't complaining!

I was finally finished with the pizza. It was coming up on 2 a.m. I led Golden to the office. We sat in the corner snuggling. It was the best moment of my life. I fell asleep on his chest. He kept an eye on my phone looking at the time. He also listened for the manager in case he had to telephone away early. I ended up waking up at 4 anyway. I looked up at him and yawned.

"Good morning Golden!"

"Good morning. How was that nap of yours?"

"Good. I had a dream about you like always."

He smiled at me. I just continued to lay there. He didn't mind one bit.

"I love you! " I whispered to Golden.

"I love you too!" he whispered back. I kissed him again. It felt so nice! He was an awesome animatronic!

6 o'clock rolled around. I gave Golden a long kiss goodbye and a hug. I proceeded to walk back to the entrance. The manager walked in.

"I can lift Golden in the truck by myself. He is lighter than the others. I guess I will see you Monday when the new restaurant opens. Thanks for all the help!"

I told him I couldn't wait and walked out the door. I was madly in love and I couldn't tell anybody. Nobody needed to know anyway. I got in the car all happy and we went home. I was going to be waiting impatiently for Monday to arrive. I couldn't wait to see Golden again!

**A/N**

**Okay so I made it to where Golden will be in the new restaurant. I also made it to where I am in love with him. Shit just got interesting! Hope y'all stick around! **

**Please leave a good or bad review! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Moment of Truth

**A/N**

**I have changed up the story from my original plan. This is going to be the introduction of the new restaurant and some possible finding of answers! I wonder if Golden will be there like he said he would be, or if he was just saying that to make me feel better. Let's find out! Also, I have to find him withing the restaurant. I may even switch to some POV of Golden even though it is written in first person. I don't really know yet! Expect anything!**

**Thank you "KillerWoW The Golden Foxy", Phoenix-Magic, Zerothekitsune, and BrianHunterAlpha for the support! **

**Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 8: The Moment of Truth**

**(My POV)**

I walked up to the new restaurant. There seemed to be a field of eerie energy around it. I just shivered and walked in. The manager was waiting at the entrance.

"Ah glad to see you made it so quickly! Welcome to the safest pizzeria in town! Here, you will find a whole lot more rooms and that means a whole lot more watching. I need you to make sure absolutely nothing goes wrong tonight! I am looking forward to Grand Opening tomorrow!"

After all that, he gave me the tour. There were a lot more rooms! I went by the kid's cove and saw a white and pink Foxy. I was confused on gender because foxy is a dude.

"Ah I see you have noticed TF over there. It's a male character that was painted femininely by mistake. Those engineers are not the brightest!"

We went up to the stage. There were three characters there that were made of complete plastic. It was a new version of F, B, and C! B looked more like a bunny and also very cute. F looked more like a friendly cartoon bear. C looked more like a chicken. She also looked like a whore in my opinion. Where were her clothes?! This is a kid's restaurant!

We walked over to the new Parts and Services.

"...And here we have the home to the old animatronics. Well 4 of them anyway. The other one is hidden. We wanted to hang on to him as a memoir, but we couldn't take any risks. We put him in a secret place in a restaurant. We can't tell you, but don't take any offense. No one knows except me and the boss! It is not on the cameras either, so don't bother. Well this is it. See you tomorrow! Remember: Nothing goes wrong tonight! This needs to be successful."

I felt like that was a threat. I didn't want to worry about it though! The love of my life was now missing and I needed to find him. I went into Parts and Services first. I saw a nightmare before me.

**(Golden's POV)**

I saw that I was in some dark room. I looked around a bit and saw nothing. There was no light at all, not even a shine from under a door. I am beginning to realize how much I miss Gabe. I started having memories of the kiss we shared. I was yearning to find a way out and see him, but I saw no such way. I tried to teleport, but I couldn't because I wasn't familiar with the area. All I could do was sit and hope for the best.

A face appeared before me. I could see it through the dark surprisingly.

"_Welcome to the new restaurant! I am your only hope of seeing Gabe again so pay attention_"

I paid attention. I would give anything to see him again!

**(My POV) **

What I saw before me was the old characters in a wreck. Bonnie was missing a face and left arm. Chica was missing her hands and her jaw was busted! Freddy had some damage to his costume, but not as bad as the other two. Foxy had a very badly damaged costume and his endo was showing. Bonnie's eye, just like in the dream, flickered on.

"NG? Where are we?" he asked, his voice all garbled.

"Parts and Services of the new restaurant. You guys are a wreck!" I showed him on my phone's front camera. He gasped in horror. I gave him a hug.

"Golden is locked up somewhere secret. I need your help and your friend's if they come on! They are messed up too!" I turned on my phone's flashlight. Bonnie gasped at the sight of Chica and Foxy. He did something similar to sobbing. He didn't want to see his friends like this.

Chica started to stir at the sight of the light.

"NG? What are you doing here? Where are we? What happened to Bonnie?! Where are my hands?!"

"Chica calm down. I am trying to get answers and find the love of my life!"

"Who would that b..." She trailed off. "Do you mean Golden?"

"Yep! Just started dating Thursday night!"

"Oh my god congrats! I didn't know the old bear was "light in the loafers". I am happy for you two!"

"Yeah, you two make a great couple!" Bonnie said.

I was glad to have their support! I saw Freddy stir. He sat up and looked at the other two. He almost went nuts when he saw their condition.

"Those no good, worthless, pieces of..."

"Freddy calm down. We are fine, though I am faceless." Bonnie said calmly. Freddy looked at Chica. He thought I had something to do with it, so he punched me. I landed against the wall and blacked out.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"Freddy! Why did you do that? He was helping us not dismantling us! Hell, he is dating Golden!"

Freddy had a look of concern suddenly. He also had a bit of guilt. He went and scooped NG off the floor and set him up against the wall. He was going to have a splitting headache when he awoke!

Foxy came to next.

"Ahoy landlub... What the hell happened here?!"

"Long story! We woke up and we were all broken up! Chica has no hands and I am faceless!"

"Uh...well...shit! What is wrong wit NG?"

"Freddy thought he was behind this and punched him into the wall. We are monitoring his condition!"

"I feel so bad! He is dating Golden!"

"He is? I didn't know the old feller be gay. Ah well someone get some cold water."

My internal clock said it was 11:00. I went out to find a bathroom to get water for NG. I ran into a bit of a problem...

**(Golden's POV)**

"_There is a door across the room from you. It is locked from the outside. I will find a way to lure Gabe to you to get the door open._"

I was glad he was assisting me. I wanted to see my lover again. He was the nicest human to come through here. I hoped he was okay.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

I saw these plastic animatronics. They looked over at me.

"What are y'all looking at. Haven't you ever seen an animatronic with no face before?"

"Uh no. We were just created five days ago. We hardly know what we are!" The bear said. "Call me TF. It is short for Toy Freddy.

"I can guess the names of the others! Y'all have the same names. Our friend is hurt. Where are the bathrooms?"

"Second door on the right!" TF said.

I walked over and got the water and came back to PaS. I hoped NG was okay!

**(My POV)**

I awoke to water being splashed in my face. My head feltlike it was run over by a car. I looked at the others, they were all awake and staring at me. I shuttered at the sight of Freddy.

"It's okay NG. I am not going to hurt you! I was a bit confused and you were the only human in sight! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you Freddy! I am just in pain. Any news on Golden, I miss him!"

"We know and we are trying our best!" Bonnie said.

TF appeared in the doorway. "Wait, your friend is a night guard?Y'all actually trust this thing?"

"Yes! He is dating our animatronic friend, Golden!"

"Well I thought we were supposed to stuff him!"

"What made you think that?" Freddy growled.

"Something in our programming."

"You can not hurt him. If you do, we will hurt you!"

"Fine, but I hope my friends can see that. It is coming up on midnight!"

"NG, we will protect you! Head to the office and we will keep you safe. I hope they have doors in this place!"

I went off to the office, prepared for a fight. I was stopped on the way there by a puppet.

"_I am a friend of Golden. I know where he is, but you have to be patient and wait three nights for me to show you. We don't want to make anyone suspicious. See you early night 4!_"

This had to be the friend Golden was talking about during night 4! I walked over to the office and sat down. The phone rang, and I thought it was Golden! I answered it and it was a completely different voice.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"We need to help NG, or Gabe according to his name tag!"

"Right. I will have to stall the new ones."

At that moment, some puppet thing came in the room.

"_I am puppet master, friend to Golden. I know where he is, but I can't tell you until Night 4! Y'all need to help Gabe any way possible! Golden does not want to see one hair missing from his head! I may have a plan, but it will involve y'all stalling."_

"Well I just suggested that. We are going to stall them to keep them from getting to Gabe. I hope this works!"

We came up with the plan and got it in action. This night was going to be fucking long!

**A/N**

**I like where this is going already. I added the POVs' of my friends before the other restaurant closed. I forgot to mention BB. I will make him show up Night 2. This story will not be like FNaF2 because the old animatronics are helping me. I am changing the story line to fit my story!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Will I survive to see Golden, or will he have to go crazy and snap a few necks? Y'all already know!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan is on Hold

**A/N**

**Hi to all! I wanted to go on and get this chapter started! I am loving this story so far! Call it rushing all you want, but I just doing it because it is on the tom of my head and I might as well write it! Plus, This is going to be night 1! I bet you are all anxious!**

**So here we go...**

**Chapter 9: The Plan is on Hold**

**(Bonnie's POV)**

I found that we might have to put the plan on hold. It wasn't even the grand opening yet! If we damage them, Gabe is probably as good as dead. I heard that manger dude talking to him! We were probably going to have to use a means other than fighting. We could take a beating, which was why Golden knocked us back. He wasn't worried at all.

I was thinking and then Golden popped into my head.

"How is Gabe?! I hope everything is okay! I am locked away somewhere and I can't teleport because I am not familiar with this location!"

"Um about that Golden, we may have a serious problem. Gabe is currently hunted by our counterparts! We are going to protect him as best we can by distracting."

"What?! The new ones do it too! If one hair on Gabe's head is harmed, there will be hell in this restaurant! I will try to find and communicate with his mind! Please stay strong and help Gabe survive!"

I was a slight bit nervous. I didn't want to piss of Golden! He was not one to be messing with! I had to tell the others.

"Hey guys!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"Golden just entered my mind. He said he is locked in some room. He can't teleport because he isn't familiar with the location. He wants us to make sure Gabe ain't harmed, or he will raise hell!"

"Oh my god! Thank god someone was able to talk to him! I am glad the puppet wasn't lying."

"_Of course I wasn't lying you shit for brains!_"

"Oh hi Puppet. I didn't see you there."

"_I also told you that he didn't want to see a hair on Gabe's head harmed! We will have to wait until tomorrow to start the plan. We will also have to not punch their fragile plastic!_"

"We can use the fact that they have plastic and we are stronger to scare them!" I suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Foxy, why aren't you talking?"

"Arr lads, old Foxy be thinkin' about a few things. Ignore this old pirate!"

"Okay Foxy. We will need you when the plan goes into action though!"

I hope we can get this to work and save Gabe. Golden would probably just break down if Gabe got stuffed...

**(My POV)**

Things weren't going too well. It was 3:00 a.m. And everyone was gone already! This was way different that two weeks ago! I really missed Golden! He would keep me company in all of this. I would have to do all of this without his help though.

TB was in the vent. I put on my mask and he crawled away. Where were my new friend's at? I could use some comfort. I just kept up what I was doing. I was relieved the puppet was on our side, so I didn't have to wind the music box. In fact, he would come and check on me. He said Golden gave him the orders. He said that if I was harmed, Golden would cause hell! This didn't surprise me one bit! He loved me and I loved him. We were going to be reunited, even if I had to break these pieces of plastic into little pieces.

I worried about Golden being all locked up in the dark. I really wanted to find him and let him out! I am too impatient for all of this. I can't though because I don't know location. Will we ever find each other?

**(Golden's POV)**

My love of my lif is in trouble? Why? I wish I could help him, but I couldn't teleport. I am going to get into his dream tonight and reassure him. That kiss we shared was not going to be our last!

I was sitting there. I found a pull-string light and flicked it on. What a relief! I saw the door and thought about trying to open it. I did and it was locked. If it weren't grand opening, I'd bust it down. I hope the others can keep Gabe safe. He is my life! If he dies, I die! I hope he is fine until night 4!

**(Bonnie's POV)**

Gabe was still holding up okay. I could tell because he would flash his light in here to let us know. We waved at him and he would continue switching. He seemed very skilled at all of this. We helped a bit with that. I couldn't stop thinking about Golden. He cared about Gabe so much! We had to keep him alive at all costs.

**(My POV)**

It was now 6:00. They followed the rules and got back in position. I hopped out the chair and ran to PaS.

"Any news yet?"

"I talked to Golden in my head. He is worried about you! He does not want to see you harmed!"

"I miss him so much. I made it through tonight on the strength he gave me to go on. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead!"

"We will help you stall them tomorrow night! We couldn't do anything tonight. You better go before the manager gets here! Bye Gabe!"

I ran out and greeted the manager.

"You will find everything to be in order."

"Glad I can count on you Gabe! You are now Night Guard and Assistant manager. You will stand next to me when we open up here in five minutes!"

"It would be an honor sir. I will have to stay night guard only after though. I need to sleep sometime!"

"Oh yeah, i forgot. Okay you are my AM for this ribbon cutting! We will then take pictures and everything. After that, you can go home and rest!"

We did the ribbon cutting. I had a pair of dress clothes to change into, so all was good! I also had the orange vest that said "Assistant" on it. Many people wanted my picture. These were all going on the FFP Facebook page. Something about #GrandOpening or whatever.

I got in the car to go home once everyone was inside. I couldn't stop thinking about Golden. I looked in my phone and found the picture we took together. My heart melted to pieces with that smile! I cried for about five minutes in my pillow. I was interrupted by a voice running through my head.

"Don't cry! You will see me again. I want you to remain strong in all this. I love you!"

"Golden?!" I yelled in my head. "I am glad to hear your voice! I was having a breakdown! We have only been in a relationship four days! I don't want to lose you yet!"

"You wont! If they tell me that something went wrong, I will bust down this door and handle the situation! There will be chunks of plastic covering the walls!"

"I can't wait to see you on night 4! Good night Golden."

"Good night!"

I went to sleep. I dreamt about him. We were in the old restaurant. I was kissing him. It felt so real because Golden made it feel that way. I could not wait until day 4!

**A/N**

**Wow this one really tugs at the heart strings. I barely made it through this chapter lol! I had to take a few deep breaths and write. Well, this was a fast 1400 word chapter, wasn't it? This is all getting interesting! See you in chapter 10! Please leave a good or bad review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gaining an Ally

**A/N**

**Back to the drawing board. I am leaving me and Golden separated until night 4 for various reasons. Let's see how this goes. **

**Thank you "Golden Foxy" and "Phoenix-Magic" for the support! **

**Here we go with the next chapter! **

**Chapter 10: Gaining an Ally**

**(My POV) **

I walked up to the new restaurant. My hands were shaking as I put the key in the lock. I walked inside and went to Parts and Services to see my old friends.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Gabe! You sound happier!" C said.

"Golden appeared in my thoughts last night. I also had a dream about him. He said that if something goes wrong, he will bust open the door and save me! He is going to keep in constant contact with B."

"Well nothing will happen to you because we are here! We will pin those pieces of plastic against the wall for the rest of the night if we have to! Oh and did I mention there is a human one named Balloon boy? You better watch left vent! He resides over by the front entrance!"

"I am going to go walk around. I will be back!"

I heard a radio static coming from Kid's Cove. I went over there to see a mangled up animatronic.

"Hi there Killer robot! Need help with that voice box? I know my way around some animatronic parts."

"W-w-would b-be n-nice! W-why a-ar-are y-you h-helping m-me?"

"I help anyone in need. In fact, I am going to find a way to help my friends in Parts and Services."

"W-what? Y-you a-a-are f-friends w-with the o-ol-old an-a-animatronics?"

"Yeah. I am dating their friend Golden!"

All the mangled Fox could do was stare in surprise. I walked up to it and got to work on the voice box.

"Place this wire here, put that piece right there, and done!"

"Thanks Night Guard, or Gabe as they call you."

"Eh no problem. Glad I could help! Now how do I repair your suit?"

"I don't know if it can be repaired. Well I will walk with you back to Parts and Services so I can meet my fellow allies!"

"okay. Follow me!"

We walked back to Parts and Services. They all jumped to action when they saw "Mangle". They sat back down when they saw me.

"I fixed his voice box and told him everything. He is on our side! I am glad we now have another ally!"

"What be your name lad?" Foxy asked.

"TF which is short for Toy Foxy."

"Why ye look feminine wit' that voice?"

"Mistake made by the engineers. I also look all messed up because of the kids!"

"We were built to take some damage. In our day, the kids would be all over the stage and kicking us and trying to pull pieces off, but we were strong enough! Hell Golden knocked us into the wall!" Freddy said.

Mangle was about to say something when TFr appeared in the doorway.

"Hello TF or Mangle. I think we now have a traitor! Looks like it is 5 vs 5 and one night guard."

" Hi TFr. Maybe if you take a minute to open your eyes you'd see why I switched sides. He repaired my voice box! He is going to help repair the old animatronics! He is a nice person dating an animatronic!".

"Well he does look nice, but can we really trust him?"

"I trust him."

"Fine you can trust him, but I don't. I am going to go get in position for tonight."

"He is a little upset. He will come around eventually."

"Ah it's fine. I don't really care as long as it's even! I wonder what Golden is up to."

**(Golden's POV) **

I just sat there thinking about Gabe and the conversation last night. He was crying! Man I hate it when he cries! I also like the dream I flashed into his mind. It was enough to make him feel happy! I heard footsteps outside my door. I wish I could open it, but it is locked. I don't want to bust it open. I hope Gabe is okay.

I found a ball on the floor. It made for a great source of entertainment. I rolled it around and bounced it off the wall. I was overcome by a wave of emotion and lost interest. I also needed to be at the ready in case something went wrong!

The puppet appeared in the room. I jumped a bit because of his teleportation skills.

"_Sorry for scaring you. I am just reporting that we have another ally. Toy Foxy has changed sides thanks to your boy friend he repaired an animatronic in need!_"

"He learned well. The only way to get respect is to earn it! He fixed an animatronic and earned it's respect. I am proud of him! Too bad I ain't out there to tell him that!"

_"Hold your horses Golden! You will get to see him again! We have 5 animatronics vs. 5. There will be a lot of distraction. If something goes wrong, B will get him out of there and communicate with you! Also, I will give them your location. In the meantime, stay here and be patient! I will help hold off the others. I forgot that it was now 6 vs. 5. I have to go correct some people! See you later"_

I couldn't quit worrying, but I had to for Gabe's sake! If something happens to him that door is going to fly across the restaurant! It is the only thing keeping me from him!

**(My POV) **

Marionette or puppet was a source of comfort. He had talked to Golden and Golden is even more worried than before! I was heading to my office to get ready for tonight. I wish Golden was here at this moment! I could use a bit of company at this moment! It was killing me inside because we were separated! I always found myself banging my head against a wall! It was all so frustrating!

TF decided he would hang on the ceiling in the office all night. I was glad to have some company. He would pull me out of there if I made a mistake. I wasn't prone to them, but it is iffy with this being in love thing and being separated thing going on. These things are destroying my focus, but I have to remain strong for Golden!

"Thanks for sitting with me TF!"

"Thought you could use the company. Your lover isn't around, so I wanted to just come here and take his post."

"Well that's nice of you TF! It is almost 12!Get ready for another fight!"

I hope the old animatronic's plan worked! I could use the stalling! I owed these guys big time for all that they are doing for me.

**(Bonnie's POV) **

I got the others together and we went over the plan. I started thinking out to Golden and he heard me clearly. We had to remain in constant contact in case of the worst happening. Gabe isn't the same without him. I hope he doesn't get distracted by his emotion! If he does, we are going to have to go in after him! We will have to carry him in here and guard him until 6. Why aren't we doing this anyway? Shit it is a whole lot easier than putting him on the front lines.

"Hey guys! Why don't we just bring Gabe in here and guard him? It seems like the smartest thing to do."

"That is a good idea! Why did we not think of it before?"

"I don't know. Quite frankly the amount of logic went went down when Gabe started dating Golden. Not that I am saying I am against it, it's just weird."

"I think it is cute and I saw it coming. I wonder how it went when they found out they were in love! Did they kiss or something?" Chica said.

A voice popped into my head. It was Golden.

"Tell her yes we kissed. Gabe kissed me and I could feel the connection! Is everything okay? It is almost midnight!"

"Golden said that they did kiss. Gabe kissed him and he felt the connection! Love is so amazing in the way it works! Anyway things are going fine Golden! It is close to 12. It hasn't even started yet! We will keep in contact!"

"That was the cutest thing I heard! Gabe kissed first and Golden felt a connection! That is the best thing ever!"

It was getting close to night 2. I couldn't wait to just get it out of the way and get Gabe and Golden back together safely! This night was going to be long!

**A/N**

**Yeah it is weird that my character is dating an animatronic, but a lot of people have these kinds of stories. Got a problem? Post your opinion in the review section. I will happily ignore your problem. If you see any mistakes, post about those too. I will go back and fix them! Finally, me and Golden are in a professional relationship in this story! We only kiss and hug. There will be no animatronic sex or whatever! Keep your filthy mind in a Foxy x Chica story! Well anyway, I will leave it at that. See you in chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bonnie to the Rescue!

**A/N**

**Still don't know if I want to reunite me and Golden yet. It would make the story pointless. Oh well. This is only night 2. I am estimating 17 chapters, but there could be more! Once we find Golden, there has to be a me and Golden chapter! **

**Thank you Zerothekitsune, KillerWoW The Golden Foxy, and Phoenix-Magic for the support. Please check out the story Crushed Pizza by Phoenix-Magic! It is his first FNaF story! **

**Here we go with the 11th chapter! **

**Chapter 11: Bonnie to the Rescue**

(My POV)

The night had started. I was just doing my normal cam flipping. I saw

the old animatronics starting the distraction. I watched the puppet head for my office, as usual, to check on me. I got to thinking about Golden. I was so distracted, I didn't notice TB in the vent. He came out and I yelled.

**(Bonnie's POV) **

I was getting the plan together. I heard Gabe yell! I went into action to pull him out of there. I looked and there he was. TB was trying to drag him through the vent. I approached the vent and scared TB off. He just sat there looking disappointed in himself. I thought it safe to just keep him in PaS until night 4 at least.

"What happened here?"

"I was deep in thought and TB appeared in front of me. I am sorry I scared you B!"

Golden's voice came through my thoughts.

"I heard Gabe yell! Is he okay?! So help me Bonnie I will break down this door!"

"He is fine. My dumb counterpart tried to drag him through a vent. I scared him off."

"What?! He was almost carried off to be stuffed? Why don't y'all keep him in PaS?"

"I was thinking that earlier! The keyword almost!"

While me and Golden were chatting, Gabe slipped off. I was about to go look for him when I was called by Foxy to come quick. I saw before me all the toys surrounding Gabe! I almost shut down from sheer horror!

"Golden! Get out here! Gabe is surrounded!"

I heard the door burst open.

**(Golden's POV) **

I had busted the door open. I stormed down to where Bonnie was. Gabe was indeed surrounded. I let out a burst of energy sending everyone flying. I focused my energy on only the toys. Gabe was still in the same place. He looked around and saw everyone gone. He looked over at me and smiled.

"It's me" I said.

**(My POV) **

I couldn't believe it. Golden was right here! He had saved me again. I got up and ran to him. I gave him a kiss! I was feeling the best I'd felt in years. The others sat and watched. They were all happy to see me and Golden reunited. The new animatronics got up looked at us. They were curious about the love we were showing.

"How can human love animatronic? It makes no sense." TFr said.

"It does when you have two living beings that are alone and then start talking to each other. I saved Gabe numerous times. He paid me back by coming to visit. A friendship turned to love! So what do we do with y'all? We have to preserve you so the restaurant stays afloat. There is one rule, don't touch Gabe!"

I went over to the secret room and grabbed the door. I got to work on fixing it back into place. I screwed the hinges back and made sure it shut properly. I then led Golden inside so we could have our time together.

We went in and I sat down next to him. We were finally back together! I put my head on his chest. I had been waiting for what felt like forever for this. We sat there in silence. He was running his fingers through my hair. I enjoyed it a lot. I looked up at his smile. Still the same one that gets me every single time! I checked the time. It was 4:00a.m. I was glad I still had two hours.

"I told you if you got in trouble I was going to blow the door off its hinges. I wasn't going to let you get stuffed!"

"I am glad you did! Now I get to spend time with you. I will come in here each night so I can stay safe for these last three nights. I missed you Golden. We only got to date for one day! Let's go meet up with the others."

I was starting to notice that I was hurt from being pulled out my chair. I leaned on Golden for support. We went over to PaS. The others smiled as we walked in. Bonnie looked concerned.

"I am fine. When Bonnie pulled me out my chair, I pulled something. I am happy to be reunited with him though."

I gave Golden a kiss. He kissed me back. The others smiled at us.

"Golden, why didn't you tell us you were...um...into...you know...guys?" C asked cautiously.

"I didn't think you'd care. Y'all were too busy chasing guards. Also, I didn't really know until Gabe came. Questions?"

"What now? I don't think the new ones will mess with y'all now! You blew them away after blowing the door open." B stated.

"We go back to spending time together! Me and Gabe have our conversations and then meet y'all out here afterwards. We aren't getting separated again! We will have to see what happens after night 5."

"I love you Golden." I said to him.

**(Golden's POV) **

Gabe saying he loved me made me feel so good on the inside.

"I love you too!" I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It just made me burst with emotion on the inside. He was mine and I was his. No doors were holding us back anymore! He reached up and rubbed my ears. He knew how much I loved this. It always just tickled my sensors! I took a moment to notice we all changed.

Gabe noticed one ear was missing when he was rubbing my ears. I noticed Bonnie was freaking faceless. Chica had a broken beak and no hands. Freddy had minor damage on his costume. Foxy was mostly endoskeleton! Gabe had a mark on his face!

"Gabe, what happened to your face?!"

He looked at me confused and then he remembered the night before.

"Freddy saw the others were broken and thought I did it. He punched me into a wall. Don't worry, I forgave him! I can easily forgive anyone. That reminds me, I need you to come with me for a minute Golden."

"Um... Okay... Where are we going?"

"Settling something babe. Just come on!"

"Okay no need to get all jumpy."

"Sorry." he said with a frown. I gave him a hug and led him to the stage. He was still limping a bit. He kept on getting hit busted up. He was pretty tough! I knocked him into a wall on night 5! I was glad to have someone like him in my life.

"Let me better acquaint myself! I am Gabe, Golden's lover. Let's start over!" He noticed it was 5:50 and cut it short. We ran to the closet I was in. He was limping like mad when he ran.

**(My POV) **

We went in. I was in a bit of pain after all my hits I have taken these past couple of days. I gave Golden a long kiss. We just stood there kissing. I was enjoying it. I was waiting impatiently for this moment! I walked out the room. The manager walked in because it was 6.

"Wow you're a mess! You are limping and beat up! What happened?!"

"Nothing at all. I slipped and fell. I fell on my face, which explains this mark."

"Oh okay. Be more careful! We can't afford to be sued!"

I walked out the restaurant, or limped. I went to the car and got in.

"What the he'll happened to you? You look like you were hit by a car!"

"Slipped and fell. This has been an eventful couple of days."

"I see."

We pulled into the driveway and I went inside. I was ready for tomorrow so I could see Golden!

**A/N**

I wrote it and feel asleep. Hope you enjoy!

Please leave a good or bad review!


	12. Chapter 12: We Fall and We Get Back Up

**A/N**

**Story so far: Golden busted through the door and saved me. I am now reunited with him and all is well so far. **

**I don't know if I am going to add another twist. I bet that last chapter was too predictable! **

**Thanks for all the support from "KillerWoW The Golden Foxy" and "Phoenix-Magic"!**

**Check out the theme song of the story. Search YouTube for "Just Gold" by user MandoPony!**

**Well here we go with the next chapter. **

**Chapter 11: We Fall and We Get Back Up**

**(My POV)**

I walked up to the restaurant and unlocked the door. The inside was a little too quiet. I still had a bad limp from all the stuff that has happened. I went to the room where Golden is kept. He wasn't in there! This surprised me a bit. I limped over to the Prize Corner to see if the puppet had seen anything.

"Have you seen Golden anywhere?"

"_Boy am I glad you're here! I have big news! Golden was moved again! He should be able to teleport because he is familiar with the area. Wait here, I will go find him!"_

I just sat there and waited. I was hoping that we weren't separated again.

**(Golden's POV)**

Well I was moved again. This room was a lot different than the last. I wonder what made them move me. The puppet came into the room.

"Where am I?"

"_You are somewhere underground it seems. I had a lot of trouble teleporting to this location!_"

"How is Gabe? I don't want him to worry."

"_He is fine. Memorize this location and teleport inside the building._"

I gained memory of the place, remembering every detail. I teleported to the other end of the room just to test. It worked, so I tried teleporting into the restaurant. I found myself in the room I was in the first two days. The door was unlocked, so I opened it. I decided to go look around for Gabe.

**(My POV)**

I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around to see Toy Freddy.

"Hi."

"Hello night guard. I guess we might need to be reacquainted. I am Toy Freddy, friend of TB and TC." He held out his hand. I grabbed it to shake it and felt electricity surge through my body. I fell to the floor.

**(Golden's POV)**

I was looking around, but I couldn't find him anywhere! Puppet said he was in the Prize Corner. He wasn't there! I entered Bonnie's mind.

"Is Gabe in there with y'all?"

"No he is not. We thought he would be with you!"

"Gather everyone up! I think someone just broke the rules!"

"I thought we were done with this! I knew those toys were bad news! I will get everyone together!"

I sighed and tried to focus on Gabe's mind. I couldn't get through. He must be passed out at the moment, which is not a good sign.

"Double time a bit. He is unconscious!"

"We have already spread out the perimeter of the building! He is nowhere to be found! Get puppet to teleport and look around a bit."

It went from me being locked up to him disappearing! What is wrong with this world? Are we not meant to be? I will not let this be our fate. There will be plastic scattered everywhere!

**(My POV)**

I woke up in a dark room. I could not see a thing! All of the sudden, a pair of red eyes stared at me.

"Greetings. Welcome to the last place you will see before your death. We will have to hold you here until 12 because of the rules! You will not be found because the manager designed this place for us to stuff night guards. He gave us the order to take you out! Time is ticking."

I had to just sit there and wait. I hope Golden and the others find me before I am forever a suit.

**(Golden's POV)**

I looked in the manager's office for the blueprints to the place. I found them under a stack of papers. I saw my new location underground and an unknown location. I brought it to Foxy and Bonnie. They looked at the map and assembled the others. We were going to start some hell!

**(Bonnie's POV)**

I ran back to Parts and Services to gather up everyone. We were still sided with Toy Foxy. The mangled animatronic seemed to be a more of a mess each day. We had to repair the voice box again.

"Here are the blueprints. We need to get to this location before 12! It is 11:30! There has to be some sort of secret entrance somewhere!"

I looked closer and found one connected to the present box in the Prize Corner. It was underneath the box. There was a staircase that leads underground! I signaled Golden to go first. He was glad to be first. He had a flashlight so we could see. I hope Gabe is okay or else Golden will lose his mind!

**(My POV) **

I heard some footsteps outside. I just shrugged it off as my imagination. I thought I was going crazy because of how dark it was. The door blew open and I was smacked into the wall again. Why did this always happen to me? I blacked out again.

**(Golden's POV)**

I didn't realize how close Gabe was to the door. He was on the floor against the wall with the door on top of him. I ran over to him and lifted the door off of him. He was unconscious again! How many times will this happen? We were going to have to be more careful. I picked Gabe up and walked up the stairs.

We walked into Parts and Services and I set him carefully on the floor. A wave of emotion came over me and I gave him a kiss. He began to stir.

**(My POV) **

I woke up and Golden was kissing me. I kissed back to show I was fully conscious. We sat there kissing for a minute. It felt like a Sleeping Beauty story! I did not feel well at all. I had been shocked and thrown into a wall by a door. I tried to stand, but fell backwards! Golden was worried! He grabbed me into a hug. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I was glad Golden was there. I finally just fell out.

When I awoke, it was daytime. There were lots of people around me.

"He is waking up!" an EMT yelled.

I looked around. I saw Golden in the corner with a phone in his hand. The other people looked in amazement. They had never seen an animatronic with no endoskeleton move before. I couldn't speak because I was still dazed. I got up and limped over to Golden and kissed him in front of everyone. They seemed to figure out that me and Golden were dating. The manager was curious because I was human and he was animatronic. I found the ability to speak.

"Yes *cough* I am dating Golden. Yes he has no endo. Anymore questions?"

"How did you two meet?" one spectator asked.

"He *cough* saved my life in the old location and we fell for eachother the next week. Me and him are inseparable. Even though I have gotten hurt more times than any in this one restaurant."

I couldn't speak anymore. I grabbed Golden's hand and led him to the secret room. I wanted to have our time together in silence.

"Well I guess everyone knows! I hope this doesn't make news. I love our quiet relationship!"

"Well I am glad you are alive! You fell out for hours! I called 911. The EMT were in there 2 hours waiting for you to regain consciousness. That door hit you pretty hard. I didn't know you were that close or else I would have just kicked it open!"

Golden was very upset. I smiled telling him it was alright. I went and sat beside him and held his hand. I rested my head on his chest. The manager hesitantly opened the door.

"So you two are a thing? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I thought you would find me crazy."

"Are you kidding? This has drawn in more business than ever! Everyone wants to see the suit with no endo!"

"It is kind of crazy though. I am human, he is animatronic. We are both dudes. He has no endoskeleton. No offense Golden, but we are an odd couple!" I paused at that and smiled. He smiled back. I continued.

"Also, please don't extort this relationship. It is between me and Golden. We like our peaceful relationship."

"Sure. I am just glad you attracted attention today."

"Why did you order TFr to kill me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was dragged down to the secret room that was built to stuff night guards. It could have been the end for you. If I went missing on this premises, my aunt would take you down! I was 20 minutes away from death. Golden busted the door open and saved me. He also knocked me out, but it's okay. I am still hurt though. They recommended that I be more careful because I may not be able to take another hit. I don't believe that one bit! I feel like I have been in an action movie with all I've encountered."

I began to feel dazed again. I leaned against Golden for support. I kissed him again. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I loved him even more with each passing minute!

I had to go tell my aunt I was okay. I gave him a goodbye kiss and left the room.

I found her in the crowd. She was worried sick. I limped up to her and we left the restaurant. She tried begging me to not return, but then she remembered Golden. She made an acception as long as I stuck with Golden and remained safe. I limped to bed and laid down. All I felt was relief when I put my head on the pillow. I was a mess!

I went to sleep. I couldn't wait to see Golden later tonight! He was the reason I am alive right now. I loved him more than anything!

**A/N**

**A heart-warming chapter of me and Golden. That will be the last big twist for this story! I may mention reference to the third one in next chapter. Of course I may not because I don't have enough detail! I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please leave a good or bad review! See you in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13: Another Pleasant Surprise

**A/N**

**Here we are with another chapter! I am loving this story and the support! Let's get into the recognitions! **

**Thanks for following elatedrune! Thank you for all your support KillerWoW The Golden Foxy and Phoenix-Magic! You two keep the story going! **

**Here we go with Chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: Another Pleasant Surprise! **

**(My POV) **

I walked up to the restaurant. The energy in the air was calm and happy. I unlocked the door and walked in. I was still limping pretty bad and had a splitting headache. I went to the room where Golden was at. He was in there this time. He looked up at me and smiled. He proceeded to get up, walk over, and kiss me. It is the reason why I look forward to getting up each day! I just hugged him for a minute, feeling heavy emotion because of all we have experienced. I got to thinking about something. I had to ask Golden a question.

"Hey Golden, would you want to...um...adopt balloon boy as like our animatronic/human child?"

**(Golden's POV) **

That question struck me by surprise because of how random it was. I thought about it for a minute.

"Sure if it is what you really want. I'll do anything for you!"

"Really?! Thanks Golden!"

He came up and gave me a kiss. I was happy that we had come this far! We were friends and now we're a happy couple with a child! Well that's if balloon boy likes the idea and everything. If not, there is always balloon girl! I am an either/or kind of animatronic!

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the entrance. Balloon Boy was right there. He turned and greeted us.

"Hi!"

"Hi balloon boy! We have a proposition for you! How would you like to be our adopted child?"

I saw the gears in his head turning. He nodded with excitement! He was the cutest thing ever!

Gabe was pretty excited as well. He now had an adopted child . His smile just warmed my empty costume. (I don t have a heart ) We went off to Parts and Services to tell them the good news.

"Hey guys, me and gabe just adopted Balloon Boy as our child!" I said.

"Awe he is so cute!" Chica said.

"Hi!" Balloon boy said.

"I will have to rig his voice box to where he can say more." Gabe said.

"Are y'all going to give him a different name?" Bonnie asked.

"We don't know yet. Do you want to pick the name Golden?" Gabe asked.

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure! I ll give it a shot!" I replied.

What on earth will I name this child? I had to study him and his habits. I found a nice name for him after studying his face.

"How about Joshua?"

"It is perfect Golden! I love it!" Gabe exclaimed.

I felt proud of myself. I have never named anything! Joshua looked up at me with happiness. He let out a giggle of contempt. He loved his new name!

**(Joshua's POV)**

I now had a family. Albeit a strange one with two males. Stranger with the fact that one was human and one was animatronic. Of course I couldn t speak as well as them, but I could still think as well as they speak. I couldn t help but smile. Things were starting to become lonely just sitting at the entrance!

Gabe wrapped me in a hug. He was too happy for words!

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. I am only limited to hello, hi, and that strange giggling.

Gabe would end up doing maintenance later to fix that. He is a good person! I am glad to have him as a father . He was a human. I looked like a human. This drew me closer to him. Of course I couldn't forget the one who named me. He was a great father also. He supported everything Gabe did. He was a sweet person. I loved them both! We were now an odd family!

**(Chica s POV)**

They had their own animatronic child! This was the cutest thing ever! I gave balloon boy a hug. I couldn t resist! I was getting a bit too excited and was hugging him too hard.

"Whoa Chica cool it a bit! You re killing the poor child." Bonnie said.

I began to notice and set him down carefully. Everyone just laughed. I laughed a bit too. I wonder if Bonnie ever developed feelings for me like those two developed feelings for each other. I sat there and thought about it for a minute. I didn t let it bother me too much. Could two animatronics love each other?

**(Bonnie s POV)**

Chica was just staring at me thinking about something. I tried to read her. She was very hard to read. I saw a hint of curiosity. I also picked up signs of love. Was she thinking about me and her as a couple? Is that even possible?

I will admit that I find myself thinking about Chica. She is a nice animatronic.

"You okay Chica?" I asked.

"Huh..? Oh yeah. I was just thinking about um things"

"Like?" Freddy asked.

"Uh nothing What were we talking about?"

"Nothing really. You picked a perfect time to zone out!"

When the others left the room, I went up to Chica.

"Hey Chica, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Bonnie, what is it?"

**(Chica s POV)**

I stopped to talk to Bonnie. I was curious about what he wanted to talk about.

"Hey Chica, do you... um... have... you know... feelings for me? I have some for you and was wondering."

"Uh yeah Bonnie I do actually I was hoping you had the same feelings for me!"

We tried to kiss, but Bonnie was faceless. I wanted to experience what Gabe and Golden did so bad! I decided to go out and talk to them.

**(My POV)**

Chica came running up and bumped into me. I fell to the ground at her weight. I got up and dusted off. My pain returned again, but I wasn t angry.

"What's the matter Chica?"

"Me and Bonnie are dating now. Can you repair his face so we can kiss?"

I blinked a few times. I saw her desperate look and decided to accept.

"Sure, I ll get you two fixed up!"

"Thanks you re the best!" She wrapped me into a hug. I felt my life being squeezed out of me.

"Chica, can *cough* you loosen up a little I am suffocating!" I said in between breaths. She loosened up and I fell to the ground coughing. I started to breathe normally again and the coughing stopped.

"Sorry Gabe, I don t know my own strength!

"It s okay! *cough*"

I limped to Parts and Services. I stumbled and fell once or twice. I was a mess! I found the box with Bonnie s face and left arm in it. I got to work on putting him back together. He looked good as new when I was done!

"It feels good to have a face again!"

"Let me repair you now Chica!"

I got to work on fixing her jaw and putting her hands back on. She was so excited! She wanted to have an experience with Bonnie so badly. I was glad to help! I had finally finished. She looked like new also!

"I feel great! Thanks Gabe!"

"Glad I could help! Y'all supported mine and Golden's relationship, so I will support yours! Hope you two are enjoy yourselves! I'll get out of your hair!" I left the room. I heard them chatting it up! It made me so happy! I got to thinking about me and Golden and our new child. I went back to the closet Golden was kept in. I was going to repair Joshua's voice box.

**(Bonnie's POV) **

I looked at Chica. She looked like she did before we got here, the girl I fell in love with! We finally came together for that kiss we wanted to share earlier. It warmed my circuits! Now I know why Gabe and Golden do it! She looked at me, I looked at her. We were friends for 20 years, but we just now fell in love! It was a happy moment for both of us!

**(My POV) **

Gabe walked into the room with some tools. He looked happy about something. I was curious and asked him.

"What's up Gabe?"

"I fixed Bonnie and Chica because they wanted to kiss! I loved being able to help out.

"Hi!"

"Hi bud. Ready to have your voice box fixed!"

He did that giggle and shook his head yes. I got to work.

I had to make a chip and download a lot of words on it. I also left room for new ones! I screwed it back into place.

"There you go Joshua!"

"Thanks! It was hard not being able to talk!"

"You're welcome!"

He was very happy! Now he could express it better than just giggling! He was so cute with his hat and balloon! I'd have to fix his hands to where he can use them. I gave him a hug and sent him off to go play.

"Be back before 6! Be careful!"

"Relax father, I'll be fine!"

I was a proud "father". I looked at Golden. He gave me a smile that showed he was proud of me. I gave him a kiss and buried my face into his chest. He patted my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I sat down and he sat down next to me. I still had my head on his chest. He still ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him. He was mine and I was his. I yawned and went to sleep on his chest.

**(Golden's POV) **

Gabe fell asleep on me. He was so cute when he slept! He didn't snore which was fine by me. He breathed very softly. This warmed my suit a lot! I gave him a kiss on his forehead and laid back and relaxed.

Joshua came back in. I signaled him to stay quiet. I got in his mind and talked that way.

"Hi Joshua! What are you doing?"

"Was wanting to come talk to father. I see he is out of it. I guess I'll talk to you! How are you?"

"I am good! Thanks for asking. Did you say hi to ?"

"He scares me!"

"I'll go with you when Gabe wakes up!"

"Thanks father Golden!"

"You're welcome! It really is no problem! See you later Joshua!"

"Bye!"

"Bye! "

He left the room. I felt Gabe begin to stir. He must have been having a nightmare of some kind. I ran my fingers through his hair. He became still again. It was just the cutest thing ever!

It was coming up on 6. I woke Gabe up so he could get ready to go. He woke up and buried his face in my chest. I could tell he wasn't ready to go yet. I wasn't ready for him to go!

He got up and grabbed his phone off the floor. He looked at me and gave me a kiss. We hugged for a minute until the manager entered.

"Well isn't that sweet? An odd couple, but an awesome one! Y'all made the headlines! The restaurant is going to boom!"

"Please don't extort Golden though. I want me and him to have our private relationship! I fixed Balloon Boy to say more words. He is now mine and Golden's kid. We named him Joshua."

"Interesting. I won't extort him! I am just glad it made the headlines."

I liked the idea of a quiet relationship. I was a very antisocial animatronic. I only opened up to Gabe because he is just like me! I love him! It would kill me if fame separated us!

"I agree with Gabe! Do not extort me or him."

"Fine I will keep y'all confidential. Come to me if you change your mind!"

He left the room.

"doesn't he know I am not fueled by fame? I love you not the media."

I gave him a kiss. He gladly accepted. He waved goodbye to me. I was going to miss him! I couldn't wait until tonight.

**(My POV) **

I got in the car and we proceeded to drive home. I thought about all that had happened last night. I wanted to see my babe again! I also wanted to bond with my animatronic child! Oh well, the faster I go to sleep, the faster time flies. I laid on my and fell asleep. Tonight was going to be great.

**A/N **

**Plot twist, we have a child! We are closer than ever also! Now a Bonnie x Chica also! Wow shit that's a lot! Will we be extorted and separated against our will? Read and find out! **

**Please leave a review that is good or bad. I love the support! You will be recognized! If you don't want to be, send a pm! **


	14. Chapter 14: More Trouble Arises

**A/N **

**Woo-hoo chapter 14! I am writing it tonight because tomorrow is annual inspection for the JROTC! I am going to be platoon commander! I am also going to miss 1-3 period! 2nd and 3rd are my story writing periods! I will try not to end the story here! **

**Thank you for the reviews and support KillerWoW The Golden Foxy and Phoenix-Magic! Thank you for following last time elatedrune! We need more people, so please leave a review! Thank you Zerothekitsune! I know you try your best to read these stories! You have some of your own! Please check out Crushed Pizza by Phoenix-Magic! I would appreciate it! **

**Well here we go with the next chapter! **

**Chapter 14: More Trouble Arises! **

**(My POV) **

I went up to the restaurant. I carefully put the key in and turn it. Right when I walk in, Josu runs up and gives me a hug. I had been waiting all day to see my animatronic child. I looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back. He was so precious!

"Hi Father!"

"Hi bud! Where is Golden?"

"In the closet as always!"

"Okay see you later. GO play and be careful!"

"Will do dad!"

I walked back to the closet. I saw Golden in his spot as always.

"Hi Golden! I forgot to mention my sister Rory is coming in for a visit today!" I said.

"That's great! I get to meet the family!"

"Yep. She is the greatest sister ever! You'll see!"

She wasn't coming by until 12. We have 2 hours until then. I went out to check on Joshua. He seemed to be preoccupied with Foxy. He had taken Foxy's hook and was running around with it.

"Argh you cur, come back here with me hook!"

"Having fun Foxy?"

"Aye lad. I haven't run like this in maaaaannnnyy moons. Ole Foxy be needin' a rest." Joshua came around and I grabbed the hook. I told him to apologize.

"I know you were trying to have fun Joshua, but don't take Foxy's hook."

"Sorry father and sorry Foxy."

"It be okay lad! This Ole Fox didn't mind too much! Ye got me active for the first time in so long. Thank ye!"

I was so happy. I had my kid, my boyfriend, and all the family I needed. I couldn't ask for anything else!

The paychecks that I was getting were great. I got a cheap apartment in town. I even offered Golden the chance to live with me! I couldn't have a place without my lover!

"You want me to come live with you?"

"Yeah! You're my lover aren't you?"

"Of course I am Gabe! I love you more than anything else!"

"I love you too Golden. That is why I want you to live with me!"

He thought for a minute. He turned to me and smiled.

"Sure I'll live with you. As long as we come back to the restaurant every day!"

"Shoot this job is how I afforded the place. I have a big room with a big bed. Me and you will get to sleep together without having to sit on a floor! Not that I have a problem with it! Thanks for considering this! I feel closer to you than ever!"

I went up to him and gave him a kiss. We kissed for a good minute. I heard a knock at the door.

It was Rory! I let her in.

"Hi sis!"

"Hi Gabe. This is the new work place! Looks cool!"

She went to the Parts and Services. I followed her. She kind of yelled when she got there.

"Ahoy lass! I be Foxy the Pirate! Who might you be?"

"I am Rory, Gabe's sister! Omg is that a duck?"

"Hehehe good one sis! *whisper: she is a chicken. Don't call her a duck!*"

"Oh sorry... um..."

"Chica is my name and it is quite okay! It happens a lot!"

"Hey Gabe, i just got a good look at you! What on earth happened?!" Aurora asked.

"Long story sis! Let's just say this restaurant has had a lot going on."

We went to the stage.

"Aww he is so cute! What's his name?"

"That is Toy Bonnie. He is in the toy line of animatronics. Be careful, I still don't trust them fully!"

As you can probably tell, this was going to be a long night! I may even have to fight Toy Freddy! She shouldn't have come to the show stage, but she was curious. Toy Freddy had a menacing grin on his face. I was not going to enjoy this one bit!

**(Rory's POV) **

This place was huge! The animatronics are so cute! The old ones look pretty creepy, but the new ones are just awesome!

Gabe showed me the Closet where he and Golden hung out. Golden didn't look too creepy, it is just the concept of no endoskeleton. He had a smile on his face.

"Hi! You must be Rory! I am Golden!"

"Hi Golden!"

There was a child robot in the room. He was the cutest thing ever!

"He is our child Joshua! I just programmed his voice box yesterday." Gabe said excitedly!

"Y'all adopted a child? Y'all have really committed haven't you? I am going to go look around a bit. I will be careful!"

"Okay! Avoid the stage area!"

"Okay I will!"

I would end up making a huge mistake by going to the stage area. I should have listened to him! I was a bit foolish. I am glad he made it in time!

I walked out of the supply closet and started to wander. I was walking past the stage area when Toy Bonnie got my attention.

"Hey Rory. I didn't get to introduce myself very well. Come over here for a second."

I decided to go say hi. I was only being polite.

He held out his hand. "I am Toy Bonnie as you may know."

"Hi! I am..." I grabbed his hand and fell to the floor. I had blacked out.

**(My POV) **

I had told Foxy and Bonnie to keep an eye on her. They came running up to me in a panic. I turned to see them running up. Foxy couldn't stop in time and ran into me. I fell back onto the floor. I tried to get up but I was dazed. I felt them pick me up and carry me to Golden.

"Watch Gabe. We are going to assemble the others! Aurora is missing."

With these words, I blacked out.

**(Golden's POV) **

Not again! Gabriel must be prone to getting hit! I had to find a way to help without helping! I had to call in my brother Golden Foxy! It has been a while since I have seen him. I hope I can find him.

I connected with Golden Foxy's mind.

"Hello Golden Foxy!"

**(Golden Foxy's POV) **

"Hello Golden Freddy! Long time no talk! What do you need?"

He told me everything. How he was dating a human and the human was male. I didn't care because I don't judge. He also told me that his boyfriend's sister was taken by Killer Toy animatronics.

"I'll be there right away!"

I appeared in the room. I took a look at my identical brother. He looked like me for the most part. His gold was kind of faded because of the dust. One of his ears was missing. I had both my hands, unlike Foxy the Pirate. Even though I had no endo, I had gold eyes. Me and Golden were relatively the same height.

"That must be Gabe. He seems nice. He is unconscious! He also looks beat up! What is going on here?!"

"No time, just find Rory!"

I went off. I looked around and telephoned room to room. Unlike my brother, I don't have to be familiar with the place to teleport. I found the box in the prize corner had been moved to reveal a trap door. I went for it. I hoped I wasn't too late!

**(Rory's POV) **

I had been tricked. I was pretty mad, but I was also a tad bit afraid. I looked around. It was dark in the room. I heard footsteps coming down. This animatronic with gold eyes came into the room. I was shaking because I didn't know if he was nice or not.

"You must be Rory! I am Golden Foxy! I am brother to Golden Freddy. I will help you get out of here!"

I was a tad bit surprised. He didn't look like the other Foxys. He had two hands and looked much older.

"Thanks. Where is Gabe?"

"He is unconscious in the closet. He got hit by Foxy running in according to Golden. He is fine though."

I ran up to check on my brother. He did not look good in the first place and now he was passed out! When we passed the stage area, I heard toy Freddy say something.

"I see we have a new gold animatronic. You gay too? Your friend or brother in there is a bit messed up!"

"There is nothing wrong with him! There is nothing wrong with being gay! No I am not, but I do not judge him. I guess you need to be taught a lesson."

I heard a bunch of noise and saw Toy Freddy fly by me and into a wall. He could not take a hit like that. He laid pasted on the floor.

I came up on the closet. Gabe was still unconscious. Golden was stroking his hair. They made such a cute couple!

"You okay?"

"Ya. He okay?"

"He is fine, he will just have a headache later. He got an apartment and asked me to move in with him. I accepted because he is my lover!"

"Aww you two are like perfect for each other!"

Joshua came in. He was glad to see I was okay.

" I guess you are my aunt Rory! Father appears to be passed out at the moment. I hope he doesn't die!"

His smile faded to a frown. I kneeled down to him.

"He'll be fine! He is tough! You have seen the other things he has been through!"

I heard coughing and grunting. I looked behind me to see Gabe waking up. Golden Foxy came back into the room.

**(My POV)**

I awoke to Rory and Joshua in one corner and some gold Fox in the other. I rubbed my head and tried to sit up. I fell back into Golden's arms. He started stroking my hair again. He wrapped me in a hug.

"Who...agh...are you?" I was in a bit of pain, but I was used to it.

"I am Golden Foxy! I am brother to your boyfriend right there!"

"I see the resemblance! I like your gold eyes! At least I am getting to meet Golden's family member as he has met one of mine!" I looked up and smiled at Golden. He looked down and smiled back. We shared a kiss. I loved him. He was so cute when he smiled!"

I saw Toy Freddy go limping by. He was a mess also. I had a feeling Golden Foxy had something to do with it. I didn't mind one bit. I got up and took a step forward. I was limping so bad I fell back over. Golden got up and supported me. I had to go to the bathroom.

I finished up and washed my hands. It was coming up on 5. The apartment I bought was walking distance. Since I had the night shift, Golden could walk across with me unseen. I got ready to go. 6:00 came pretty fast after that. I waved Aurora off because she had to go back home.

Golden Foxy decided to head back to his spot. He told Golden to call if he needed anything. They shared a brotherly hug and he disappeared. I grabbed Golden's hand and led him through the front door. We headed down the short walk to my apartment. I let him inside. We went straight back to the room because I was tired. I laid down and he laid next to me. I put my arm around him, he started stroking my hair. I fell asleep not too much later. I loved Golden so much because of his sweetness. I couldn't wait to get back to the restaurant and see my child.

That night I dreamt a good dream! I was with Golden talking and Joshua was in the room. We were talking. I was bonding with Joshua. It was a great dream! If only I could bring him home too! I found that wouldn't be a good idea because he was a character the restaurant was using. The children liked his voice box modification according to the manager.

I woke up to check if Golden was still there. He was, so I went back to sleep. He went back to stroking my hair. I could not wait till tonight!

**A/N **

**Short Author's note because I am tired. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a good or bad review! **


	15. Chapter 15: We Rise Higher Than Ever!

**A/N**

**Cutting these A/N's short. Trying to keep the story moving!**

**Thank you KillerWoW The Golden Foxy for letting me use your character in this story! I love the support! Thank you for the support Phoenix-Magic! You are both awesome! Thank you for reading Zerothekitsune. Check out ****Crushed Pizza**** by Phoenix-Magic if you haven't already!**

**Story 1 has reached 1,000 views! This is beyond expected! The views are phenomenal! I love you guys! What turned out as just an idea turned out to be something more! Thank you!**

**Story 2 is right behind with 997 views! **

**Story 3 is at 788!**

**Story 4 is at 678!**

**Now let's get on with this!**

**Please check out the Brothers of Circuits stories by Koili the Artist. His stories are, and pardon my French, fucking awesome! There are two long stories and a one-shot! Thank you!**

**Chapter 15: We Rise Higher Than Ever!**

**(My POV)**

I woke up and turned over. Golden was laying there looking at me. I smiled and buried my face into his chest. I got up and proceeded to get ready to head to work. Me and Golden walked out the door and headed to Freddy's.

We walked up to the door and I unlocked it. I proceeded right up to Joshua. He ran up and hugged me.

"Haha I missed you too buddy!" I said.

"I am glad you are okay father! I thought you were going to die last night!"

"It is going to take a bit more than being knocked to the floor to kill me. There is no need to worry Joshua!"

**(Golden's POV)**

Gabriel seemed to be bonding with Joshua pretty well. This made me happy. He was a great father! I decided to go sit in the office for the first time. It was freaking huge! There were two vents with light buttons, but no doors. There was also a long empty hallway. I found a button that shines light down the hallway. There was no one there of course. The cameras were "under maintenance". We had no use for them anyway. The only camera active was the one in the secret room under the prize corner. Gabe told the manager to install it for safety reasons. It was just put up this morning. Golden Foxy appeared in the room.

"Hello brother, what you looking at?"

"The new camera that was installed earlier."

"They finally put a camera down there?"

"It is the only one not 'under maintenance'."

"Where is Gabe?"

"He is out there bonding with Joshua."

"Oh okay. I will go say hi."

He walked out the room. I was glad he was here!

**(Golden Foxy's POV)**

I walk out and look around. Joshua goes running right by me with Gabe on his tail.

"Come back here with Foxy's hook!"

"Never!"

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Sure."

I teleport in front of Joshua and grab him. I walked him back to Gabe.

"That's not fair! You used Golden Foxy!" Joshua shouted in protest.

"You're darned right I did!" I grabbed the hook and took it back to Foxy.

When I saw Foxy, he got up and embraced me. It had been so long since I'd seen him!

"Here is your hook."

"Forget the ole rusty thing, how ye been?"

"Pretty good. Sorry I didn't greet you yesterday! I was busy straightening the place up! It has been so long! I remember when you were brand new! You look to be a wreck!"

"You should have seen Bonnie before repairs! He was faceless and had no left arm!"

"Where is he? I haven't seen him in forever either!"

"He is over there in the dark corner with Chica. They sit there because the darkness is peaceful."

"Golden Foxy? It has been 20 years! How have you been?!" Bonnie asked. He came up and hugged me. I was getting tons of hugs today! I should disappear more often! Or not…

**(Bonnie's POV) **

I could not believe it! Golden Foxy was right there in front of me! It was like a dream! Of course Golden dating Gabe seemed like a dream too. I never expected Golden to "turn ways". Oh well...

Chica was happy to see Golden Foxy also. She said that we're dating now. Golden Foxy gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I never figured you'd go for Chica! I didn't know you had it in you kid!"

"I didn't even know we could feel love until I found out Golden was dating Gabe! Gabe repaired my face and now we are dating. Freddy is still available if you want him!" Bonnie teased.

"Haha good one. Where is Freddy? I haven't seen him in a while either."

"I am over here." Freddy said.

Golden Foxy looked in his direction. Freddy arose from the dark and embraced Golden Foxy. I just smiled to myself. I went back to cuddling Chica in the corner.

**(Freddy's POV) **

I am able to remember a lot. I remember clearly when Golden Foxy left last time. I remember waiting for him to come back, but he didn't. It was all in the past though. I remember each face from 1993. I even remember Mike. He was the night guard. He was the only one to survive until Gabe came around. I wonder what would have happened if Mike and Golden became friends. Golden tried to help him, but Mike was a guy who worked solo. It worked out best for him. He even went 7 nights with us on our hardest Ai. He was one for challenge! He died later from an unfortunate accident. I found it in the newspaper back in 2003. I am glad I have this good memory!

I am not glad that I can remember the murders! My god that one that had Golden Freddy involved was just a nightmare! I feel so bad for our gold brother! I know that somewhere in there the pain still resides. I want to take that all away! That was back in the 80's the day before the bite of 87! Things were all in a downhill spiral from there until Gabe came. There was just something about him that helped him turn us for the better. Once we were no longer having to use a lot of power, we built up money. Also, him keeping the place safe drew in customers. We were booming again! Now we are in the new restaurant and we are all closer friends than ever!

I was in deep thought. I heard a faint sound pulling me back into reality.

"dy...freddy...FREDDY!" It was Golden Foxy.

"Sorry about that! I was thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Memories. It is nothing."

They all looked at me because of my deep thinking and Golden Foxy having to grab my attention. I just slumped back in my corner and closed my metal eye lids.

**(My POV) **

Joshua was in sleep mode. I was sitting there looking at him. He was so cute when he sleeps! Golden walked in.

"Hi babe!" I said in a whisper.

I gestured to Joshua who was sleeping. He stared at him with a smile. We were such proud parents.

I went up and pressed my face against his. He wrapped me in a hug. I led him over and we sat down in the corner. I laid on his chest and he stroked my hair. I was happy to be in his arms.

I went right to sleep. Laying on him had that kind of effect on me. I loved his personality which makes me feel comfortable around him. I wouldn't trade him for anything.

**(Golden's POV) **

I was enjoying Gabe's sleep. He was so cute when he slept. I saw Joshua start to stir. He jolted awake and sat next to me.

"What's the matter bud?"

"I had a nightmare!"

I gave him a hug. I understood from Gabe how bad nightmares were. I kept my arm around him for comfort. He fell asleep next to me. Now I had to little ones to watch! Great... Just kidding, I love them both! I didn't mind if they slept next to me.

Golden Foxy came in. He started to say something, but stopped when he saw them asleep. He connected with my mind.

"How's it going? I see those two are sleeping. They are just adorable."

I realized Gabe had his arm around Joshua. That really warmed my suit! I leaned over and kissed Gabe on the forehead. He seemed to acknowledge this in his sleep because he smiled. I would never trade Gabe for anything! Sure we fall, but we will rise again! Our falling was being kept apart at every turn. Our rising was this moment right in front of us! We had a child and a healthy relationship! If I had tear ducts, I'd cry tears of happiness!

**(My POV)**

I woke up to Golden's beautiful smile that melted me to pieces. This made me happier than ever. I gave him a hug. My stirring cause Joshua to wake up.

"Morning father. " he said in an animatronic yawn.

"Morning Joshua! How was your 'sleep'?"

"It was good. Yourself?"

"Same."

It was coming up on 6.

"Go get in position for today Joshua!"

"Yes sir!"

Respectful and obedient, what every dad wants! Well he's only obedient until he has Foxy's hook. I can't find the strength to discipline him though. I would never yell at or spank a child! That makes them grow up to be bad! I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he went off. I turned to Golden.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure am! Let me get Golden Foxy in here. I need to tell him bye."

I saw Golden stand there for a minute in deep concentration. I then saw Golden Foxy appear in the room.

"Well we are leaving until tonight. See you tonight brother!" Golden said.

"Okay Golden. Take care!" they gave eachother a hug and we were off.

I unlocked the door to the apartment and we went in. I put on some pajamas and went straight to bed. Golden followed and got in on his side. I wrapped myself in his arms and went to sleep. I could not wait to get back tonight and see my 'son'!

**A/N **

**Another chapter with the odd family! There will probably be no more twists. It will just be me and Golden. I will have to brainstorm a lot to keep this going! This is my favorite story out of the four. One is good, two is better, three is better than two, and 4 is best! **

**Please leave a good or bad review! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Manager's Story

**A/N **

**Back again with another chapter! This may very well be the last chapter, but it won't be the last story. It will me sequeled along with story 2! **

**Thank you KillerWoW The Golden Foxy and Phoenix-Magic for the support and ideas! I will be answering your questions in this story! **

**Well here we go with Chapter 16!**

**Chapter 14: The Manager's Story**

He was only trying to run the restaurant. The boss was working him very hard. He was always pressured by the "assistance" that was hired. Every time something had to be done, he would be threatened into it. They were in need of a security guard, so he was forced to post an ad. When Gabe was being hired, he wasted no time in calling him down.

He knew about the animatronics. He didn't want to do hire anyone for that reason, but there isn't much of a choice with a gun to your head. He knew he shouldn't have taken this job.

Gabe walked in the door. The people in the back watched carefully making sure the manager didn't pull a fast one. They looked at Gabe and saw possible potential. They also looked at his aunt in the car and got a bit worried. She looked like someone who didn't fuck around.

The manager left for home after talking to him. He knew that the men were watching his every move. Gabe being there actually made the manager feel a bit more comfortable because some of the attention was off him. Some of the men were there at night to monitor the night guard. When they saw him making a lot of trips to the supply closet in the later nights, they got suspicious. The rubbed off that suspicion because they didn't want to go in and get caught. Then things would be a mess! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a giant front to make money. The animatronics were there for entertainment and we're also set to kill night guards in their Ais. The suits were always buried out back. When the money stopped flowing, the entire restaurant became hell.

No one expected Gabe to come around and turn the place for the better. In fact, when the new restaurant opened up, they had gotten rid of the "assistance", but the 'Engineers" still found a way to program bad into the new characters. Gabe fixed Mangle and later adopted Balloon Boy,but that is way ahead.

The night Gabe had been ordered to be killed, Toy Freddy felt a bit of sympathy. He let Golden bust in the door and save him. The order was given because the manager was threatened. They still didn't see Gabe as an asset to the company until later that day when news of his relationship with Golden got out. They figured out that Gabe was useful after all. His sister coming in and getting captured was just an accident that was unexpected.

The day the manager cut the ribbon, he was constantly being watched. The day Gabe came in to work for the first time in the new restaurant, the eerie energy was him being watched. The manager did not tell him to make sure nothing goes wrong because he was going to kill him, he told him because the assistance outside was going to kill him. Not all the assistance was gotten rid of. You can't just hire hit men and fire them. They were able to get rid of a few and had to keep the rest.

The creation of the new animatronics was a big success. The kids loved them! They posed a great distraction and made sure that large amounts of money coming in were earned only by the restaurant business. Really they were selling guns and drugs through the place. That is how they were able to remodel. They had everyone fooled with the restaurant booming. The murders in the restaurant back in the 80's were also an unfortunate accident. That was back when it was a family restaurant before the assistance.

The heir to the restaurant was a bad kid. He got mixed in with the wrong crowd easily. He decided to use the restaurant as a place for his wrongdoing. He called in his friends and told them about what he was planning. They were on board 100%. He was the boss at the restaurant. In order to down the population of the large family, he hired them as night guards. They were stuffed into suits and buried out back like the rest of them. Earlier it was mentioned that Gabe would turn them good. They thought it was a miracle, but it was just Gabe doing some editing on their Ai chips. He took out the command for kill night guard.

Gabe felt he was being watched, but just shook it off because he always felt like that. There was a sniper off in the distance watching his every move. Of course the eventually fired the sniper because they were afraid of his aunt. They also had fear of Golden when the news broke out about him and Gabe dating. They didn't know what he was capable of.

The boss suddenly realized one day that what he was doing was wrong. He went out and spied and saw Gabe and Joshua bonding. This warmed his heart because he had kids of his own. He shot and killed the reso of his assistance and dumped them away. He buried them with the suits. He hired a whole new crew. He told the manager he was a changed man just by that one instance of spying. Later that day, the new crew undid the evil in the animatronics and turned the place around. It would be a great day when Gabe walked in that night.

**A/N **

**I know this chapter was rushed, but it is not the last chapter. Chapter 17 may be the last one unless I want to carry this further. This is just answering some questions that were asked. **

**Please leave your opinion! Be it good or bad! Thank you and good night! **


	17. Chapter 17: Some Actual Good News!

**TF=Toy Foxy! **

**TFr= Toy Freddy! **

**A/N**

**This chapter would be night 5 if I were still being attacked! Should I end it here? I don't know!**

**Golden: No! Please don't end it! It is just getting good!**

**Fine! I will probably throw in another two chapters! Please message me with news on the release of FNaF 3 so I can sequel!**

**I almost forgot to add thank my followers! Thank you Phoenix-Magic for your continued support and suggestion for chapter 16! Thank you for suggesting Golden Foxy, "KillerWoW the Golden Foxy"! Support is phenomenal!**

**Here we go with chapter 17!**

**Golden: I can't wait!**

**Chapter 17: Some Actual Good News! **

**(My POV)**

Golden and I walked up to the restaurant. The energy of the place felt amazing! There was no longer this feeling of someone out to get me. I walked in and was greeted by the Toy animatronics. I was still weary of the, but when Bonnie held out his hand for me to shake it, I did and nothing happened! This place was really turned around! I was finally able to give TFr a hug for the first time since I got here!

The boss called me in to his office. I had never been to the boss's office! It was a forbidden zone! I walked in and studied the place. It was pretty cool! He had leather furniture and a 50" T.V. on the wall! He had numerous video game consoles to keep himself entertained. He gestured me to take a seat on one of the chairs.

"I called you in here because I wanted to thank you! I saw you bonding with Joshua or whatever you named that kid! You made me a better man! I "fired" the rest of my crew and rigged the new animatronics to be good! I am promoting you to boss! You will be able to run this place! You will still get to see Golden and can even bring him in here! You will be able to sleep longer and have a higher salary! I will still head the place, but you will be in charge. Do you accept?"

I was awestruck! I had never been in charge of anything! Well except for my platoon in JROTC.

"I accept! Thank you for this opportunity! I will not let you down!"

"Great! You start tomorrow! Go home now and get some rest! I will leave the old animatronics in charge!"

I got up and went to the closet. Golden was waiting for me. I ran up to him and nearly knocked him over with a hug.

"Wow Gabe calm down! What happened? You're excited about something!"

"I am now boss! You will get to hang out with me in the boss's office! I will be able to turn the place around!"

"That's great!"

"He also said Joshua will not have to stand at the front. They will place his counterpart there! We will still be a family! How does that sound?"

"Great actually! I was just about to ask you about that!"

"Now let's head home so I can rest up for tomorrow. I'll need it!"

I put my arm around him and led him to the door. Before I walked out I remembered I had to go tell people the good news. I decided to just call them all in there.

"Hey everyone, come here for a minute!"

Everyone came out and stood in front of me.

I told them about the promotion and told Joshua about him getting to spend time with me during the day. His counterpart will take his place. He was excited. TF was also glad to hear the good news. I said that we were going to have him and Foxy repaired and re-sprayed. The old ones were going to get cleaned and fixed also! It was in fact a great night!

Me and Golden walked to the door and headed for home.

I unlocked the door and opened it. I went back to the room and set the alarm for 5:30 so I could be ready. Golden joined me. I was going to have to get him cleaned up and replace his ear. I refuse to put an endo in him because I didn't want to take away his freedom. I place myself against his chest and wrapped myself in his arms. I closed my eyes and went to sleep with him stroking my hair. I could not wait until tomorrow!

**A/N**

**A shorter chapter, but it is building up to the end of the story. I am now boss in a plot twist! Thank you for the support. Please leave your opinion! I will see you in the next chapter**

**Golden: You forgot me!**

**We will see you in the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18: You Can't Save Them

**A/N**

**This chapter is going to be a huge twist! I am getting anxious just thinking about it! Will probably be a tear jerker!**

**Golden: Not going to spoil the surprise.**

**Good to hear! *rubs Golden s ears***

**Golden: You know I love it when you do that!**

**That is why I do it!**

**Now let s get on with the thank yous! **

**Thank you KillerWoW the Golden Foxy for your phenomenal support! Same to you Phoenix-Magic! I love your new story! Please check it out! It is called Crushed Pizza! Thank you to CorvusYT for your support! Love having new support!**

**Here we go with this chapter!**

**Chapter 18: You Can t Save Them!**

**(My POV)**

I walked into my new office that morning. I had a feeling something was going to happen that day. I didn't know it was going to be something this serious.

I sat down at my new desk and looked at my agenda. There were several parties scheduled for today. I looked over at Golden, who was sitting on the couch. I gave him a smile and he smiled back. I continued thumbing through paper work. I found a file on Golden. I had remembered mention of Fredbear's Family Diner, but never actually read about it. He was a big star in the restaurant when it opened. He saw me studying it and came over to see. Seeing this file brought back horrid memories of the first murder. There was the five kids, but there was also one kid from that restaurant.

He backed into a corner and began sobbing. This was the first time I had seen him cry! I tried to comfort him, but he pushed me away. I started to cry too because I wanted to help him and he wouldn't let me. Seeing him cry tore my heart to pieces! Maybe taking this job was a bad idea.

I didn't care what he said, I went over to him and hugged him. I put my face in his chest and we cried together! I never wanted to leave his side!

**(Golden's POV)**

I didn't want to see that file. I shouldn't have gone over and looked. It was just me and Freddy and Golden Foxy in the restaurant. Freddy was wandering around handing out slices of birthday cake. Golden Foxy was busy handling a situation at table 4. I was standing on the stage looking out the window. A boy walked up to the restaurant and just stood there staring in. The crying from the children was so loud! I can t get it out of my head!

A car pulls up and a man gets out. He tried to coax the kid into getting in. The kid didn't want to go. He started struggling and thrashing and screaming. I was wondering if anyone else saw this! The man pulls out a knife and stabs the kid. He gets back in the car and drives off.

I went nuts and started frantically yelling and running around! Golden Foxy and Freddy watched in horror. I was grabbed by several security guards, but I punched them into a wall. A man came up and put a crowbar through my chest. I had taken some damage, but I was still standing. I flung him through the door of the restaurant, breaking the window. I was suddenly hit in the back of the head and knocked out. While I was out of it, a puppet approached me.

"I saw you in the restaurant. You couldn't save him! He was already dead! I will give you your life back, but you may not like it much!"

When I suddenly came to, I was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in a supply closet. I tried to run a check-up command, but I noticed I had no endoskeleton. I was free, but I still had a sense of dread! All I could do was sit there and think about that innocent child!

The Bite of 87 made things worse when Foxy bit the head of that girl. I waited for everyone to leave. That night, I went into the Cove and kicked Foxy's ass. He was filled with holes in his costume! No one dared to mess with me after that!

"What's your problem? It was a fucking accident!" Foxy said.

"It is a long story!" I growled.

"Okay no need to be hostile! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry don't cut it!" I clenched my fists and growled louder. My vision went from color to all red. Freddy came up and pushed me into a wall. This was a big mistake! I got up and yelled very loud. I let out a burst of energy so big it sent him through the walls of the bathroom and out the restaurant. He got up and coughed. I was horrified at what I was becoming. I went to the closet and locked myself in.

I found out what they were doing to the night guards. I also found out about the corruption in the restaurant! This new boss and his men. It was the week after the Bite of 87 that the next murders happened. I was awakened by someone entering the supply closet.

"You will do nicely!" an eerie voice said. I felt him climb inside of me. I didn't dare move for fear of being discovered alive! He lured five kids into the back and stabbed them! I could not believe it! It was the man from the previous restaurant! He was later arrested and the kids were buried out back. I felt sorry for them, so I put their lives into the animatronics. They sought revenge and the guard killings got worse. We were accumulating suits faster than ever! All I could do was sob! I couldn't stand being used for those murders!

Gabe came along 27 years later. I was already covered in dust from sitting so long. I didn't have servos, so I didn't care! I saw him and instantly fell in love! I had to get closer to him! When I contacted him before night 3 and he came to see me that night, I was so madly in love. I was finally able to smile for the first time in years! When all that was finished, we became good friends.

That kiss we shared the next Thursday was just so unreal! It brought us even closer! We finally admitted our love for each other! When we were separated, I almost lost my mind! I couldn't lose my one hope!

These events led up to the part where we were in the office. Sitting in the corner and sobbing. The crying got worse when I told Gabe the story.

I need to tell Foxy and apologize! That will clean this up! I ran out the door and to PaS. I forgot it was daytime. I didn't care! Everyone was staring at me! I just went into the room and closed the door.

"Foxy!"

"Ahoy Gol..." I wrapped him in a hug.

"What be the problem mate?"

"I want to tell you why I kicked your ass that day in the restaurant." Me seeing the file made me cry for the first time in 27 years!

I told him the story. He looked with his jaw hanging open. Freddy was there that day, but he never spoke of it. Foxy took it heavily. He became full of emotion and hugged me tighter. I knew he accepted my apology! I had forgotten about the others. They were upset too. Bonnie gave me a hug also. I loved these guys very much!

**(My POV)**

I had to get back to work! I couldn't find the strength! Golden was sad and I was sad for him! I just kept banging my head against the wall. I needed comfort, so I ran to the PaS.

"Golden!"

I ran up and hugged him. I buried my face into him and sobbed some more. The others just stared. He kissed me on the head and stroked my hair.

'Shh it ll be okay. I am still here and that is all behind us! My telling Foxy made me feel better! Please quit crying babe!"

I looked up at him. He had comforted me more than ever! I gave him a kiss. Some parents came to the door to check on us.

"It's okay people. Enjoy your party! Pizza is complementary for the next three parties!" I said, my voice still shaking. They were all satisfied and went back to the party room. I got on my hand radio and told the cashier that the first three people to come up get pizza free. He gave me a 10-4 and proceeded with his job.

**Later that day...**

People were headed home. It was 8:00 and we were closing. They thanked us for a good time. I told everyone bye and grabbed Golden's hand.

We walked up to the apartment. I changed into my night clothes and climbed in bed. Golden joined me. I turned and faced him and buried my face into his chest. He patted my head and I fell asleep. He stroked my hair as usual and watched me sleep. I hoped things turn around the next day.

**A/N**

**I thought of this off the top of my head also! It just popped in my mind and I started writing! I was sad writing this story. I poured my emotion into the text! Please leave a review! Thank you in advance!**

**Proofing done and edits made! **


	19. Shutting Down and Falling Apart!

**A/N**

**Man that last chapter was was a tough one! **

**Golden: Easy for you to say. You are just writing about it, I experienced it!**

**I know! *hugs Golden***

**Golden: This ain't the time to get emotional! **

**Foxy: Ahoy ye two! Sorry to interrupt, but we have anxious people out there waiting!**

**Okay fine, let's get this started shall we?**

**Chapter 19: Shutting Down and Falling Apart!**

**(My POV)**

We were finally starting to get on a roll. I had managed everything pretty well. We were booming because of me as boss and Golden without an endo. The days rolled by normally until the next week. People had grown tired of the place. Everything was the same! They wanted change! We lost a huge chunk of business and were struggling to make ends meet!

I was very stressed out by all of this. I didn't want to speak to anyone, I just wanted to get work done! Golden tried to come up and have a chat and I snapped at him! He fell back against the wall hurt. I snapped out of it and apologized. This was killing our relationship!

The owner hovering over my shoulder didn't help at all! I was getting close to my wits end. I was so mad and I had to keep it all balled in! I kept on kicking the dry wall and busted holes in it! I was on the verge of losing it and there was nothing I could do!

The manager approached me and said we had to shut down! This didn't help things very much! He told me that we were going to have to give up the restaurant and abandon it. He gave me one last paycheck for a million dollars and walked off.

I went over to the desk and sat there. I placed my face in my hands and began to sob. Joshua came up and hugged my knees. I looked down at him and tried to smile. I couldn't bring myself to it. I sat on the floor next to him and placed my arm around him.

"It'll be okay Joshua. I think this is only temporary like last time."

I was very hopeful. I hoped someone would find this place and renovate it! Golden came up to me.

"Hi hun, sorry I snapped at you earlier. Things were just catching up and I was running out of hope. We are out of business"

Golden looked at me and tried to smile. He couldn't smile at all! He looked down at Joshua. He was frowning too. This day was the worst of them all! I began to get frustrated again and started banging my head against the wall. The old animatronics came in because they heard the noise. I banged my head until I passed out.

**(Golden's POV)**

I couldn't stand to see Gabe like this! He made himself pass out! All I could do was just sit there and watch. If I had approached him, he would have yelled again! This wasn't the Gabe I knew! He didn't like to yell or be yelled at! I looked at him unconscious on the floor. I scooped him up and grabbed the check off the floor. I carried him to the apartment, not saying one word.

I found the key in his pocket and unlocked the door. I went straight back and put him gently on the bed. I monitored his condition in case he took a turn for the worse. He started to stir and rolled over. He looked at me, but he still couldn't smile. I went over into a corner and placed my face in my hands. He came up and sat down right next to me. For the first time, I buried my face into his chest and began to sob. He patted my back and rubbed my ears. It wasn't working this time because every fiber of my costume was sad!

I looked over at him. He was smiling for the first time all day. I wanted to grab a little bit of happiness, so I reached over and kissed him. We just sat there kissing for five whole minutes. I was finally able to smile.

Luckily the boss let us have everything in the office. Gabriel grabbed the TV, gaming consoles, and couch. He used some of the money to pay off this apartment for the next two years. After that, he went to the grocery store and stocked up on essentials.

He grabbed some cleaning supplies and got me all cleaned up. We went back to the restaurant and he found my ear. He reattached it and I looked brand new. He said he wouldn't put an endo in me. I was glad that he didn't I loved this freedom! We patched the holes in our relationship. Now every time one of us cries, the other is able to cheer them up. We were happy to be together!

**(MY POV)**

The windows of the restaurant were boarded up and a warning notice was placed on the door. Fazbear Entertainment was bankrupt, but the owner was still rich. He disconnected himself and fell back to his house. He was later a suspect in a murder trial because one of his "assistance" was found in the location of the old place! He pleaded not guilty on the grounds of he didn't know the person. They found the gun in his home and sentenced him to life. He had no family alive. They saw that I worked with him in the restaurant. Since I was the closest to him, they handed me all of his assets. What was I going to do with a billion dollars and a giant house? I thought of the restaurant in its current state and had an idea to try to remodel it. I had other things to do though. I went and got my driver's license and insured all the cars I received from the state.

After all that, I moved everything into the house I received. I can't believe he shoved his whole family into the restaurant and had them killed! I was grateful the state did this, but I was hoping for just a quiet life.

I worried sick about Joshua and eventually went back for him. The others were all there roaming around. I chatted with them about what happened and my plan. I was still a bit hopeful that it would work!

I walked Joshua out to the car and stuck him in the back seat. I drove him to the new house and led him in. Golden was glad to see our animatronic/human child.

Me and Golden finally started to become more intimate, I will spare the details! Let's just say I didn't need pajamas anymore! *clears throat* *face turns red* Moving on! **(If need be, skip this paragraph!)**

Things couldn't be any better! We had our family and our relationship and we didn't need anymore! I would be grateful if we were in a cardboard box with the relationship we had.

Me being rich, I went to the state and, somehow, got married to Golden! It was the best thing to ever happen to us. Our relationship was as strong as a wall of titanium! You could know it down, but it will never break!

I see plans for the restaurant in the future, but I don't see them happening right now. I went to sleep each day and couldn't wait for the next. As long as Golden was by my side, I would be able to accomplish anything!

**A/N **

**Going mad, becoming sad, and feeling glad! This story is a whole mess of emotion. I will start writing one shots, but this story is done! See you in the next story!**

**Leave a review please!**


End file.
